You Promised
by primapula
Summary: She remembered the day that started everything,she couldn't help the tears falling from her eyes.She wanted him back but she can't.He wouldn't let her.He took her heart the moment he took her hand that day in the garden and she could never take it back.
1. Where it Started

**Guys! This is my first fanfic so please enjoy and bear with me if there are any errors on the grammar or spelling in this fanfic. Please go easy on me. And just so you know, I LOVE SASUHINA! And I've read lots of other fanfics that inspired me to make my own, so there you go. ENJOY!**

**-princess-**

**You Promised**

"Sasuke, you should be kind to her especially now you'll mostly spend your entire time together, okay?" said the woman to her 8 years old son. "But okaa-san! She's really weird! She keeps on blushing and stutters around me! I don't like it! It's annoying. "Said the boy. " Sasuke! That's not very polite. You should apologize to Hinata-chan for hurting her feelings" said the woman. "Fine." said the boy irritated running off.

'_Where is that weird girl now?' _wondered the boy. _'Maybe I'll check the garden, the maids says she's always there'._ The boy wondered around the huge Hyuuga Mansion for several minutes searching for the girl when he saw something that literally took his breath away.

He saw the girl he's searching for in the garden near the pond looking at the different flowers mostly lilacs, her lavender kimono so beautiful against her pale skin and dark bluish hair that framed her round but adorable face, her beautiful white eyes shining against the sunlight and her skin so pale that it matches with her surroundings elegant yet simple beauty. What he saw was an….

"Angel…" said the boy still standing, mesmerized by the view before him.

The "angel" hearing someone's voice searched for the person and what she saw made her blush numerous shades of red. Standing still in the door near the garden was none other than Uchiha Sasuke, her crush, staring at her. The girl didn't know what to do under the intense gaze of the person across from her and so she started fidgeting with her kimono sleeves and said "K-k-konnichiwa, U-uchiha-san…"

Sasuke, having recovered from his stupor quickly changed his emotions to being indifferent but failed terribly and decided to just look away to hide his very evident blush and responded to the girl, "Hyuuga."

Hinata, not knowing what to do just said, "U-uchiha-san, wh-what b-brings you h-here?."

"Hn. Okaa-san said I should be nice to you and spend more time with you. If you ask me it's very annoying and a waste of time. I should be practicing my jutsus" replied Sasuke.

Hinata, hearing his reply felt sad and dejected by her crush and said in a voice a little lower than a whisper, "U-uchiha-san, you sh-shouldn't f-force yourself to be k-kind to me, I-" Sasuke, despite the low voice heard her and immediately said, "Shut up, I wouldn't do something that I don't want to do so quit your stuttering cause it's driving me insane." The baffled girl didn't know how to reply from the sudden outburst of her crush that she just remained shock and speechless until Sasuke noticing that she was shocked, smirked and then quickly took her hand and practically dragged her to the training grounds to train. The same routine continued on and on and on, until the incident…

Sasuke and Hinata were already close with each other, meaning Sasuke a little more nice and open to Hinata and Hinata not stuttering around Sasuke. Both are currently at the training grounds practicing their techniques to impress there fathers until both are too exhausted to continue. Sasuke sitting with one of his legs up starring at Hinata while Hinata was lying down on the grass looking at the sky. Both were resting from their practice a little while ago.

"Sasu-chan, do you think otou-san will ever be proud of me?" asked Hinata still looking at the sky. "Hinata" started Sasuke making Hinata look at him and him at her neither breaking eye contact. "I know you'll be a great kunoichi and I know someday you'll make your father proud" said Sasuke. Hinata was so overwhelmed by what Sasuke said that she didn't notice that she was already hugging Sasuke and kept saying thank you over and over again while Sasuke returned the hug. Still in each others embrace, Hinata didn't know what came over her to suddenly admit "I love you, Sasuke" Sasuke was shocked by the confession that he wasn't able to respond to Hinata. Hinata noticed the continuous silence and realized what she said. She started to tremble and water were quickly forming under her eyes, she then tried to break the embrace and run away as far as possible for fear of rejection from her long time crush but Sasuke wouldn't let her go, he mumbled something but Hinata wasn't able to catch what he said. "Wh-what was that, S-sasuke kun?" _'Oh great, I'm stuttering again. Now Sasuke kun would definitely reject me'_ thought Hinata.

"I said me too" replied Sasuke looking at her straight in the eyes.

What? What? What? The same question keeps popping up in her head. "What was that?" said the girl. "I said, me too" replied the boy a little louder than the first time. "I'm sorry, wha-""I said I love you too!" yelled Sasuke irritated.

Hinata was definitely shocked. Her blush level was so extreme and she couldn't help but look away from Sasuke to prevent her heart from exploding. Meanwhile Sasuke on the other hand was starring at Hinata amused by her reaction and Sasuke couldn't help but tease her more so he did the unexpected, he took Hinata's chin and then her lips. The kiss was light and innocent for the both eight year olds. Sasuke was surprised at how soft Hinata's lips were and decided he loved the feel of Hinata's lips with his. Hinata on the other hand was still shocked to register what was happening until she closed her eyes and feel Sasuke's lip on her. Hinata was starting to get dizzy from the contact and felt something new in her body. Both then separated at the same time in need of air, looking in each others eyes.

Sasuke was the first to break the contact. He placed his forehead in her forehead. Both were panting from the ordeal they experienced. "Hina…" started Sasuke, "I love you". "Sasuke kun, I love you too" said Hinata smiling warmly and full of love to Sasuke.

Before both exited the training grounds Hinata asked Sasuke, "Sasuke kun, uhm…wh-what are we now?" "Isn't it obvious? Were both in love with each other." Said Sasuke.

"Oh, H-hai, Sasuke kun, we'll always stay together, won't we?" asked Hinata.

Sasuke stared at Hinata for a moment and said, "Yeah, you're the only cry baby for me." Hinata smiled at his answer before saying, " yup, and you're the only jerk for me." Both were laughing as they left the training grounds.

As both were heading home, they said their goodbyes to each other after Hinata took Sasuke's pinky finger and intertwined hers with it. "You promise Sasuke kun, right? No leaving each other." Said Hinata. "Fine. I promise. Goodbye Hinata." said Sasuke.

Then both went their separate ways not knowing that something terrible was about to happen to the both of them that will change their lives.

Then it happened. The famous Uchiha Massacre. Wherein the one and only survivor was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. The killer, his brother Uchiha Itachi.

After the incident, nothing was the same anymore. Sasuke was depressed, scared and most of all alone. He tried several times to visit Hinata and ask for her comfort but he was shunned away by the Hyuugas saying that he has no more rights to visit Hinata since he was no longer engaged to her. Sasuke felt worse than worst if that was even possible after hearing what the Hyuugas said. He felt that nothing was going right with his life that everything was all a lie. He felt that he couldn't trust anyone anymore that nothing was real. Then he decided. He would never let anyone near him nor his heart anymore. He had enough of people trying to fool him, and that includes Hyuuga Hinata.

After that fateful day, Hinata wanted to go to Sasuke and comfort him, reassure him, anything just to see if he was okay. But her father didn't allow her. She was kept under surveillance by her father everyday just to make sure she doesn't do anything wrong. She tried various times to escape her guards but she was too weak compared to them and so she was always caught.

By the time Hinata saw Sasuke, they were already in the academy. Hinata saw Sasuke in his usual seat in their homeroom not looking particularly at anyone. His fan girls were surrounding him as usual and the class as noisy as before. Hinata then planned to try and talk to him after class.

Their sensei was none other than Iruka Umino. Teaching them basic ninja techniques that Hinata already knew. By the time the bell rang Hinata was startled, she felt nervous about her plan to talk to Sasuke but decided that it was now or never so she gathered all her courage, stood up and followed the Uchiha who was now leaving the room.

Hinata tried to catch up to Sasuke but he was so fast, she then saw him stop at their usual training grounds. Sasuke's back was facing her; she couldn't help but feel nervous at the tense atmosphere. Still, using her courage she spoke up.

"S-s-sasuke kun" she started. But the Uchiha didn't show any signs of acknowledgement. Thinking Sasuke didn't hear her, she tried a little louder than the first. "S-sasuke kun" still no reaction. Hinata feeling ignored tried louder, "S-sasuke! I-"before she could even finish her sentence Sasuke pinned her on the ground, one hand is holding both her wrist above her while the other was covering her mouth. "I don't give a shit on what you're about to say Hyuuga. All I know is that I fucking don't wanna be near you, or else…I'll kill you" said Sasuke with so much hatred in his cold eyes and voice that Hinata wasn't able to neither move nor respond. He let go of Hinata and stood up then went further down the forest before saying, "I don't care about you or anyone else other than myself, so stay out of my way from now on if you don't want to get hurt, because if you do…I WILL KILL YOU" said Sasuke finally out of sight. Hinata was still shocked that she kept standing there for almost half an hour staring at the place Sasuke disappeared to before falling in the ground. Hinata couldn't hold it in anymore. She cried. She left the training grounds taking in, in her mind and heart, what Sasuke said to her. She felt hurt, sad, depressed but she understood. Her pain could never compete with the pain Sasuke felt when he lost his family, his everything. But still, she couldn't help but say, "But you promised…" new tears forming in her eyes.

Four years after their confrontation, Hinata never dared to talk to Sasuke again or confront him again but she didn't stop loving him. She continued to look at him from a distance silently wishing that she was the one with Sasuke rather than Sakura; people even thought that she liked the blond haired, Uzumaki Naruto. As much as she wanted to deny it, she wouldn't. She felt that it was better that people think she likes him instead of Sasuke, for it will make things easier for Sasuke. Even if she tries, she could never stop loving Sasuke, he means so much to her that it seemed impossible to do so even if she knows it was hard. He took her heart the moment he took her hand that day in the garden and she could never take it back.

Hinata remembered that day. The day that started everything for them, in that garden and Hinata couldn't help the tears falling from her eyes. She wanted Sasuke back but she can't. He wouldn't let her.

And so life moved on, the rookie nine entered the chuunin exam. They faced several hard challenges until finally the last battle. It was then Sasuke was facing the evil jinjuriki Gaara of the Sand and the fight went on, orochimaru attacked the village, orochimaru and the fourth hokage fought each other, gaara fought Sasuke then Naruto, Naruto won. Sasuke was angry at the possibility of Naruto getting stronger than him. So he left the village to go to Orochimaru to get stronger and to learn how to control the cursed seal so that he could kill his brother and avenge his family and so on and so forth.

Sasuke's teammates, Naruto and Sakura tried all their might even as to sacrifice their lives just to get Sasuke back. And so they did. Naruto fought with Sasuke till the end. Every last bit of chakra used, all their strength gone. They almost died if not for Sakura's medical abilities and the Kyuubi inside of Naruto.

It was four months after Sakura brought Sasuke back to konoha and he was fully healed except that Tsunade _forced_ him to stay there under supervision for another month until they were sure of his condition and until they made up their minds on what to do with him.

**Sasuke's POV**

_Tch. I'm back in this wretched place. I don't care what they do to me; I'd even prefer it that they'd kill me so that this pathetic life of mine be gone already._

_There's nothing left for me here._

His mind then drifted to a certain pale eyed girl always beside him.

_Argh…why did I even remember that girl. She meant nothing to me. I wonder what she looks like now…STOP thinking about her!_

Just then, Sasuke heard his hospital door open and the person who came in is none other than the person he was thinking about, Hyuuga Hinata. Both were staring into each other's eyes, neither breaking eye contact. It was their first meeting after a long time.


	2. A Little Hopeful

**A Little Hopeful**

Hinata, having heard the return of Sasuke was breathless. She was currently running down the streets of konoha towards the hospital, she wanted to know; to know whether it was real, whether he was okay, what happened to him, when suddenly she was pulled back by her teammate Kiba.

"Whoa, Hinata, why in a hurry?" asked Kiba.

"Oh, K-kiba kun, I-I was j-just…" Hinata kept thinking of a possible excuse other than visiting the Uchiha which she knows will make the Inuzuka suspicious. "Just…?" continued Kiba. "I-I was s-supposed to help in the h-hospital today!" she said rather a little loud. Kiba was surprised by the sudden rise of her voice so he couldn't help but feel that Hinata was hiding something, so he decided to tag along with her. "Oh? Really? I was supposed to invite you to dinner" Kiba said blushing. Hinata hearing this blushed and stared at Kiba who quickly said, "I-It's not what you're thinking Hinata! M-my mother is holding some party tonight and t-told me to invite anyone, so I thought maybe y-you would like to go" "Kiba kun, th-thank you for i-inviting m-me, I would like to go to Tsume san's party" said Hinata still blushing. "Great! I mean… I was hoping you'd come with me" said Kiba a little lower than a whisper on the last part. "Hmmm? D-did you say something Kiba kun?" asked Hinata. "Huh? Oh yeah, I said I'll just go with you to the hospital since I don't have anything better to do" said Kiba. Hinata hearing this was shocked, she didn't know what to do anymore. She can't visit Sasuke now that Kiba was with her and she wasn't really supposed to help at the hostpital today since she was scheduled on the weekends, she couldn't come up with anymore excuses.

"Uh…K-kiba kun? Are y-you sure you're o-okay with going t-to the hospital with m-me? Since…" tried Hinata one last time. "Huh? Of course I'm okay with that Hinata; I wouldn't do it if I wasn't okay." Retorted Kiba. Hinata hearing what Kiba said finally gave up. She was nervous as to what may happen when they reached the hospital. She just prayed to Kami that everything goes alright.

As they were entering the hospital, Sakura happened to see them, particularly Hinata.

"Hinata chan! I'm so glad I saw you!" said Sakura breathlessly. "Sakura chan? Is something wrong?" Hinata asked worriedly to pink haired kunoichi. "No, nothing's wrong, it's just I need you to take care of someone, please Hinata chan, please, I seriously need to do something in the Hokage's tower today, please…" begged Sakura. Hinata being Hinata wasn't able to deny the plea of her friend so she agreed, "Hai, S-sakura chan, I'll t-take care of the p-patient." Sakura was so happy that she run out the hospital before saying, "he's in room 308! Thanks again Hinata chan! I owe you!" yelled Sakura. Hinata was so overwhelmed, she couldn't believe that she agreed to Sakura and what's more she remembered her saying that the patient was a _**he**_. Kiba on the other hand was staring at Hinata and laughing at the way she looked. "So Hinata, I guess I'll see you tonight, don't want to bother you and you're _patient_" joked Kiba leaving Hinata while laughing. "K-kiba kun!" yelled Hinata. She didn't find Kiba's joke funny but dismissed it nevertheless.

**Hinata's POV**

While she was walking along the halls of the hospital looking for the room Sakura said, more like yelled, she couldn't help thinking…

'_I wonder what room Sasuke kun's in… Bad Hinata! Bad! Stop calling him Sasuke kun! You don't mean anything to him anymore, he even told you to stay away from him, so stop expecting anything…Maybe I shouldn't have come after all, I don't even know what I'll say to him once I meet him again, I'm so stupid. I'll just pretend that I don't know him anymore maybe since that's how it was been for a long time. It hurts, I know but it's for the best even if I still kept holding on to our childish promise a long time ago. I wonder if he's okay or what does he look like now, what happened to him all those years he's been gone, so many questions.'_

Lost in her thoughts, Hinata didn't even notice that she was already in front of the door she's been looking for.

'_Oh, I'm already here. Room 308. I wonder what kind of patient is "he"._

As Hinata opened the door, what she saw was the last person she wanted to see right now. On the hospital bed, staring at her was none other than the Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata didn't know what to do, she just kept staring at him as if everything was just a dream and that her mind were just playing tricks on her.

'_What…am I alright? Am I sick? Why am I seeing Sasuke? _

Just then, Hinata closed the door quickly and waited for a good five minutes before opening the door again. Still the person she saw was Sasuke. She couldn't believe her eyes. She just kept staring at him not knowing what else to do but then her nurse side kicked in and she went inside the room, she took his charts and checked his vitals. And then said, "U-uchiha san, do y-you w-want something t-to drink?" Sasuke didn't respond and just ignored her, while Hinata expecting that he'd ignore her just decided. She went out of the room and went to a vending machine and took all the possible drinks that are still available.

**Sasuke's POV**

'_What is she doing? Just staring, like I'd grown two heads or something. Just ignore her, she's nothing worth acknowledging. It's great that she left and I hope she just doesn't come back._

Just then, Hinata came back into the room with various kinds of drinks in her hands.

"U-uchiha san, which do you like? C-carrot juice, a-apple juice, o-orange juice, t-tomato juice, ch-cherry juice? Asked Hinata but still the Uchiha ignored her. He kept looking out the window with an impassive face. Hinata didn't plan to give up, she sat on the vacant chair placed near the wall and just kept on fiddling with her jacket sleeves.

'_Tch. This girl doesn't know when to give up; I have a feeling that she won't leave me alone unless I took her juice. Fine. If that's how she wants it then so be it.'_

"Tomato" said Sasuke.

"Oh, h-here" said Hinata as she handed the tomato juice to Sasuke.

Hinata couldn't help but smile when Sasuke began drinking her juice. Thinking that Sasuke doesn't want to talk to her, Hinata decided to leave since now she knows that Sasuke was alright. The only thing in her mind now was what the Hokage and council will decide on Sasuke.

Lost in her thoughts, Hinata didn't notice that Sasuke was staring at her. Sasuke stared at how her expressions quickly change while she thought of something in her little mind and can't help but think…

'_She never changes; she's still that little eight year old back then, so innocent and… cute…'_

Suddenly Sasuke had the urge to tease the girl before him. He then thought of a way that'll make her scream. He smirked when he got the idea. Unknown to the girl before him his plan.

Hinata settling her thoughts then decided to leave, she stood up and headed for the door, as she was about to open the door, two hands were suddenly place on the door. Hinata was startled beyond belief; she didn't know what came over Sasuke to suddenly act like this.

She felt Sasuke's warm breath in her neck and it sent shivers down her spine. "U-u-uchiha s-san" said Hinata. "Hinata" replied Sasuke blowing air into her ear causing Hinata to flinch. "What's wrong? Leaving so soon?" teased Sasuke as his hands suddenly placed themselves in her waist. Hinata noticing this wanted him to stop. "U-uchiha s-s-san, p-please s-stop" tried Hinata one more time. "What if I don't want to?" said Sasuke, by this time his hands were slowly entering her tank top underneath her jacket as he was close to touching her breasts, suddenly Sasuke was pushed back by a wave of chakra in his arm. He tried to move his arm but couldn't and then he looked at Hinata, who was currently flushed various shades of red and panting and said, "I-I'm…Gomen!" she yelled before running out of the room and out the hospital. Meanwhile, Sasuke was still clutching his arm, "Shit, I didn't see that coming, I guess Hinata did grow up after all." Said Sasuke.

Why? Why? Why... Hinata kept asking herself. She didn't understand Sasuke at all. She kept pretending that she didn't know him, and then he did something so unpredictable, she doesn't know what to make of it. _'I don't want to make anything out of it, I don't want for it to happen again and most of all… I don't want to be a little hopeful again, it hurts, it'll just hurt me in the end again' _thought Hinata with tears forming in her eyes as she ran home.

In the hospital, Sasuke was sitting in his bed with one of his legs up staring into space when he felt a familiar chakra signature heading straight to his room. He groaned when the person he wanted to avoid barged straight to his room and kept blabbering about whether he was okay.

"-uke! Sasuke! Teme!" yelled Naruto in front of Sasuke.

"What is it this time dope? Aren't you happy enough that I'm in this place again, now you kept nagging me to go with you to some party" said Sasuke evidently annoyed with the blonde.

"Of course I'm happy! And besides Sakura chan's going to the party too, everyone will! It's in Kiba's house. We are so going to get him totally wasted this time, so get up teme! We need to get ready! I wanna look cool for Sakura chan!" said Naruto a little too loud for Sasuke's liking.

"Fine. Just to shut you up" said an irritated and annoyed Sasuke.

"Were totally gonna have fun tonight! Believe it!" shouted Naruto.

Sasuke groaned at the loud mouthed idiot beside him. He couldn't help but feel annoyed and irritated with Naruto since he disturbed the peace and silence his room offered him which led His mind back to the pale eyed girl. He couldn't help but smirk at her reactions, just like when they were young…

Sasuke and Naruto were already ready for the party. Naruto was wearing a tight shirt inside his orange leather jacket slightly showing his chest with baggy jeans and a pair on nice shoes. Sasuke on the other hand was only wearing a simple black turtle neck shirt with long sleeves and normal jeans and shoes.

As both were on their way to Kiba's house, people kept looking at the pair; some were called fan girls loving how the Uchiha and Uzumaki looked like while others were just afraid of the Uchiha. Sasuke smirked at the latter, while the blonde idiot was oblivious to the stares given to him by the girls.

As they reached their destination, they were welcomed by loud music and lots and lots of people. Sasuke already regretted coming the moment he heard Sakura and Ino calling after him.

"Sakura chan! Were here already!" yelled the blonde but was quickly punched in the head by the pink haired kunoichi herself. "Naruuuutooo! Will you ever shut up?" said Sakura and Ino irritatedly. Meanwhile, Sasuke just decided to leave Naruto and _his_ girls behind. While looking for somewhere to relax and have a little peace of mind Sasuke found himself in a garden-like place in the Inuzuka household. He kept roaming around the place when he stumbled upon a huge sakura tree in the middle of the garden. He was about to leave the garden when suddenly his eyes caught a sleeping Hyuuga behind the sakura tree. He then decided to go near her. He stared at her sleeping form, she was wearing a loose summer dress that had long sleeves and showed only little of her beautiful curves, her face so peaceful that it brought back unwanted memories, memories of them together.

It was too late when he noticed that his lips were already in hers, he immediately pulled back as if burned by the kiss, he was angry, angry because he chose to never let anyone near him again, much less Hyuuga Hinata, so how come that in only a day he was already attracted to her. No. Uchiha Sasuske was not attracted. He only lusted. And he denies that he lusted Hinata. Never, never will he associate with someone other than for his personal needs.

And so he left her there alone in the sakura tree, never looking back. He refused. He refused to open his heart. Not for anyone, not for _her._


	3. On Purpose

**On Purpose**

After Hinata's confrontation with Sasuke in the hospital, she went straight home, locked herself in her room and cried for a few hours, cried because she was mad with herself, mad because she couldn't stop herself thinking about Sasuke, Sasuke because of what he did to her, what he did gave her hope, how little it may be, hope that maybe in his heart there's still room for her even if she knows it's wrong. Expecting something from him is like expecting a flower to bloom during the winter which is impossible. She felt tired of thinking about Sasuke that she tried to think about something else then remembering about the party Kiba was talking about she prepared herself. She wore only a simple loose long-sleeved dress and went to Kiba's.

When she reached Kiba's home she was welcomed by loud music, people, and Kiba himself…

"Hinata! I'm glad you came!" said Kiba. "Of c-course I'd c-come Kiba kun, I promised…"said Hinata. "Hehe, yeah, you kinda did. So, make yourself comfortable while I check on the others, be right back Hinata" said Kiba leaving Hinata alone.

'_I wonder what I'll do now' _thought Hinata while wondering around Kiba's home. As Hinata was walking through the halls of the Inuzuka household she stumbled upon Kiba's mother. "Hinata chan! What are you doing wondering around here? You should be at the party, having fun with Kiba and the others" said Kiba's mother. "O-oh T-tsume san, I-I w-was j-just l-looking for s-someplace to r-relax for a-awhile" replied Hinata stuttering badly. "A place to relax? Well maybe you'd like to go to the garden, it's-" Hinata hearing there was a garden quickly said, "A g-garden? Wh-where?" "Just across the hall you'll se a door leading to it" said Kiba's mother surprised by Hinata's reaction. "A-arigato, Tsume san" said Hinata bowing to Kiba's mother before leaving.

Hinata was happy as she reached the garden. She loved the garden ever since she was a child since it always reminded her of her mother and of course, of Sasuke. Hinata was walking around looking at the flowers when she reached a huge sakura tree, she was amazed at how beautiful and well kept it looked so she rested there for awhile and eventually fell asleep since she hadn't had much rest because of the day's continuous events.

During her sleep, Hinata dreamt of the day before Sasuke's life changed, before the massacre. She dreamt of the time when both of them kissed each other for the first time, the way Sasuke's warm and soft lips connected with hers and the way he made her feel so warm and loved, she felt that the kiss was too real, like it wasn't only a dream until Sasuke suddenly disappeared. She kept searching for him, calling out his name but darkness soon surrounded her.

"-nata! Hinata! Hinata!" yelled Kiba.

Hinata woke up from her sleep screaming. "Hinata! Hinata, are you okay?" again yelled Kiba to Hinata holding her shoulders. "K-kiba kun? What h-happened? Why…" started Hinata confused. "Hinata, I've been looking for you for hours and you've been sleeping here for who knows how long!" said Kiba. "S-sleeping? I-I was s-sleeping?" asked Hinata. "Yeah, you were sleeping and you kept on saying 'don't leave me' in your sleep" said Kiba. "I-I was?" asked Hinata to Kiba who only nodded. "What were you dreaming about anyway?" asked Kiba. "What did I dream about? I dreamt about-" Hinata was still a little dazed from her sleep that she was about to tell Kiba about Sasuke when suddenly screams and shouts were heard in the party. Kiba and Hinata hearing this were taken out of their conversation and hurried to see what the screams where about.

As they entered the room, what they saw was the last thing they wanted to see, at least for Hinata it was. In the middle of the room was none other than Sasuke holding Sakura in an embrace and kissing her. The screams and shouts were heard from the fangirls of Sasuke and some admirers of Sakura but Hinata paid them no mind, her full attention was on the pair in front of her.

For Hinata it was the most terrible thing she ever saw. She couldn't move, she wanted to leave but her legs won't move, she wanted to run as fast as possible and as far away as she can but her body was paralyzed. Hinata was already trembling when Sasuke and Sakura both broke the kiss but continued to embrace each other, Sasuke then stared at her in return making eye contact with her. Kiba noticing Hinata trembling worriedly asked, "Hinata? What's wrong?" She was shaking when Sasuke continued to stare at her and then… smirked at her. She couldn't take it in anymore. When she saw Sasuke smirked at her she knew he was doing it on purpose, to hurt her so she ran, she ran out of Kiba's house and into who knows where…

"Hinata!" yelled Kiba trying to follow her but wasn't able to, Hinata was too fast. "Hinata…" said a very worried Kiba.

Meanwhile on the party, everyone was still shocked on the scene that happened a few minutes ago before them. When suddenly Sasuke said, "Your turn dope" Naruto still shocked said, "Woah, I didn't think you'd actually do it, teme" "Hn. Maybe you wouldn't since you don't have the balls to do it" retorted Sasuke. "WHAT! Of course I could do it! Alright my turn! I Pick Dare!" yelled Naruto. The group was actually playing truth or dare when suddenly Sasuke was picked, so he chose dare which led to the kissing scene with Sakura before the group. As the group continued to play the game, Sasuke couldn't help but think back to Hinata, he knew what he did but couldn't stop thinking on how she looked, the way she was trembling… it made him wonder.

Hinata kept running, tears in her eyes she continued to run. By the time she stopped, she found out she was on the training grounds. She stayed there and cried her eyes out.

'_I know he's doing it on purpose, he's doing it to hurt me and it's working. I c-can't take it anymore. I should just stop before it hurts me even more, but how, h-how can I? It hurts so much but I can't let anyone know how I feel so I'll continue to show others my mask, the mask of a kind, smiling and shy girl…so no one will know what I truly feel… that I'm really broken.'_

Hinata continued with her thoughts until came the time for her to go home. She went home silently so no one will notice she came home late but unbeknownst to her, pale eyes were watching her.

"Hinata…where were you?" asked Neji.

"N-Neji n-niisan, I-I was at K-Kiba kuns p-party" said Hinata.

"Kiba's party ended a few hours ago Hinata, don't try and lie to me, I know when you're lying to me and when you're not" said Neji.

"I-I was out in the t-training grounds, n-niisan." Said Hinata truthfully.

Neji believing what she said agreed with her before saying, "Alright Hinata, I'll let this one slide and I wont tell you're father but please do not do this again, I can't keep covering up for you" said Neji leaving.

"H-hai, n-niisan" replied Hinata before going to her room.

As Hinata entered her room, she immediately lay on her bed, feeling tired. She then sang herself to sleep silently wishing that everything will work out the next day.

**Tears to Shed**

_If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain_

_If you cut me with a knife it's still the same_

_And I know her heart is beating_

_And I know that I am dead_

_Yet the pain here that I feel_

_Try and tell me it's not real_

_For it seems that I still have a tear to shed…_

_If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain_

_In the ice or in the wun it's all the same_

_Yet I feel my heart is aching_

_Though it doesn't beat its breaking_

_And the pain here that I feel_

_Try and tell me it's not real_

_I know that I am dead_

_Yet it seems that I still have some tears to shed…_


	4. What Happened?

**What Happened?**

A week has passed after Kiba's party, since she last seen Sasuke… she was still feeling bad about what Sasuke did even though she knew she had no right to be mad in the first place so instead she kept herself preoccupied in her garden so she could at least keep her mind off of everything.

Hinata was currently in her room. She was resting for a while after her gardening activity that she heard someone knocking on her door.

"Hinata, your teammate Kiba is outside the gates looking for you, if you don't go to him, your father might find out and get upset so I suggest you hurry up" said Kiba.

"H-hai, arigato N-neji niisan" said Hinata worriedly.

Hinata was worried about what she would say to Kiba since she's purposely avoiding anyone she knew, nevertheless, she didn't want her father to find out nor get upset about her so she hurriedly fixed her clothes, straightened her hair then went to Kiba.

"Hinata! Where were you? Kurenai sensei, Shino and especially me have been worried about you the whole week! You practically ditched us for practice for A WEEK!" yelled Kiba frustrated.

"G-gomen K-kiba kun, I-I w-wasn't f-feeling w-well" answered Hinata almost crying in front of Kiba so she focused her eyes on her feet.

"H-hinata… I- we weren't mad, we were just worried about you, you know? Were kinda like family, so stop crying Hinata chan, please? I'm sorry I yelled at you it's just that I care- I mean WE care about you so we want to know what's wrong or if there's any problem cause we wanna help you out, okay?" said a blushing Kiba.

"K-kiba kun… I-I understand" said Hinata smiling warmly at Kiba. Kiba seeing her smile at him blushed even harder so as to not let her see him blush he immediately started walking ahead of her and said, "Haha, that's great Hinata so come on! Let's go Kurenai sensei and Shino's probably waiting for us"

"H-Hai Kiba kun!" replied a now happy Hinata.

As both reached their usual training grounds Kurenai sensei and Shino were indeed waiting for them. Hinata apologized to her sensei and teammate and promised that she will never let them worry about her again.

The team did their usual routine. They sparred and trained together and after some time, being exhausted, they decided to have enough for the day. Kureanai and Shino was about to leave when they noticed Kiba and Kinata that were still seating on the ground.

"Kiba, Hinata, aren't you going to go home?" asked their sensei.

"Ah sensei! You go ahead with Shino, I'll stay with Hinata for a while since she's still too tired to go home and don't worry! I'll take her home!" yelled Kiba waving his hand good bye and so was Hinata.

"Well if you say so, just don't stay out too late." Replied Kurenai.

"Hai sensei! Bye! Bye Shino!" said Kiba waving his hands.

"B-bye Kurenai sensei, b-bye Shino kun" said Hinata waving to them.

Kurenai and Shino left the training grounds leaving Kiba and Hinata alone. While Hinata was lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Kiba looking at her.

"Hinata…" said Kiba breaking the silence and causing Hinata to jump with a little 'eep' sound. Kiba amused by her reaction asked…

"What were you thinking that made you forget that I was here?" asked Kiba pretending to be hurt but really amused by her.

"N-n-no! I-I didn't forget! I-I was j-just-"said Hinata trying to explain herself but badly stuttering.

"hahaahah, I know Hinata, I was just messing with you" said Kiba laughing at Hinata.

Hinata feeling a little angry with Kiba for teasing her decided to tease him too, so she did the first thing that came to her mind, she tickled Kiba.

"Hi-Hina-hinata-ta! S-stop! Y-yo-you're t-tickling m-me!" yelled Kiba laughing his guts out.

Hinata enjoying tickling Kiba just laughed while she continued to tickle Kiba, unknown to them that a pair of crimson eyes was staring at them.

Hinata continued to tickle Kiba when suddenly Kiba found an opening and tickled Hinata.

"Wahhh! S-stop! K-Kiba kun! I'm s-sorry! I-I won't t-tickle y-you a-again!" said Hinata or practically begged Hinata.

"Oh what was that Hinata? I couldn't quite understand what you were saying" teased Kiba.

"P-please!" begged Hinata laughing with tears I her eyes.

"Fine. If and if you promise to never tickle me me again, promise?" said Kiba.

"H-hai-pant-, I-pant-1 p-pro-pant-mise…" said Hinata breathless from the torture of Kiba.

When Kiba let go of Hinata, Hinata suddenly pounced on Kiba and the two continued to play around until they found themselves in a very uncomfortable position. Kiba was on top of a breathless and panting Hinata while he himself was also panting from their fooling around games; both were staring at each others eyes and blushing when they heard someone was approaching them.

Kiba being on top immediately saw who it was and scowled. He quickly stood up and faced the intruder.

"What're you doing here? Spying on us?" Kiba said scowling at the _'intruder'_.

Hinata fixing herself looked at the person Kiba was talking to and saw the person she was avoiding most of all.

'_Sasuke? B-but wh-what is he even d-doing here? Did he see everything? Wh-what should I d-do? Sh-should I just i-ignore him?'_ thought Hinata.

"Hn. I'm not here to talk you, Mutt. I'm here for her." said Sasuke pointing to Hinata.

'_what? F-for me? I-I don't want to! I-I don't know what I'll say nor do!' _thought Hinata.

"WHAT! You-You BASTARD! How dare YOU-" yelled Kiba but was cut-off by Hinata.

"k-Kiba Kun! S-Stop it!" said Hinata seeing that Kiba was about to punch Sasuke. Hinata didn't want anyone to get hurt so she stopped Kiba.

Kiba shocked that Hinata stopped him couldn't help but asked…

"Hinata…why?" asked a confused Kiba.

"I-I don't w-want to see y-you get hurt" said Hinata. Kiba was about to touch her when suddenly Sasuke pulled her away and started to drag her away.

"K-Kiba kun! I-I'll just see you t-tomorrow!" said Hinata before finally disappearing with Sasuke.

"U-u-uchiha san!" tried Hinata but unfortunately Sasuke ignored her. Sasuke's grip on her wrist was tight and hard and she couldn't break free unless she cuts her arm off but that wasn't an option. So she only did her best in keeping up with him since he was walking very fast until Sasuke suddenly stopped causing Hinata to bump into him. They stopped at a familiar training ground which made Hinata's eyes wide as saucers. They were at **their** training grounds. Then Sasuke turned around and faced her and said…

"Let's spar. Ready" said Sasuke to Hinata who was only staring at him. Hinata didn't understand what Sasuke meant, so she just stared at him but then Sasuke charged at her with a fast kick that Hinata barely dodged. Sasuke continued to hit her and every hit he makes caused Hinata pain until her body gave in, she couldn't stand anymore.

"Tch. That's it?" asked Sasuke to Hinata who was now on the ground looking at him.

Hinata was mad. She was beyond mad.

'_T-this? H-he d-dragged me all the w-way here f-for this? I-I won't give up, I'll n-never l-let him get t-to me e-ever a-again' _thought Hinata gathering her strength and forcing her body to stand up. Once she was already standing she looked at her opponent across from her and she charged at him.

'_It's m-my t-turn to ch-charge!' _

Hinata charged at him and gave her all she got, she used her kekkai genkai while Sasuke didn't. She knew he was only going easy on her but she didn't care, all she cared about was to wipe away that smirk on his face. She kicked and did her gentle fist over and over until she saw an opening and took it.

'_YES! I-I did it! I-I hit him!'_

"Fuck!" said Sasuke as he was hit in the chest by Hinata's gentle fist but he quickly recovered, he stood up and smirked at Hinata who was non-stop panting across from him. He again charged at her and pinned her on the tree behind her.

"Ahh!" yelled Hinata as her back connected with the hard wood.

"You shouldn't have done that, Hinata" whispered Sasuke in Hinata's ear huskily and seductively giving shivers down Hinata's spine.

"U-uchiha san p-please let go o-of m-me" begged Hinata.

"And why would I?" said Sasuke burying his face in the crook of her neck breathing in her natural lavender scent making Hinata shiver.

"Weren't you and the Inuzuka doing _this_ too earlier?" continued Sasuke trailing lower into her collar bone.

Hinata surprised at what he said answered, " Wh-what? W-we didn't d-" but was cut off when Sasuke bit a sensitive spot in her neck leaving a mark and making Hinata gasp.

"U-uchiha san!" forced Hinata from her mouth but couldn't say anymore, Sasuke continued his ministrations on her body not noticing the tears that were continually falling from her eyes.

'_Why is he doing this? I-I tried to avoid him the best that I could like h-he told me all those years ago, so now why is he doing this? H-he continues to hurt me, and h-he's doing it on p-purpose…'_

By this time, Hinata was now crying. Her tears falling from her face and then into Sasuke's face. Sasuke looked at her and saw her tears; he felt something stir inside of him, something that he doesn't recognize.

"W-why?" asked Hinata to Sasuke who continued to only stare her.

"Why?" said Hinata a little more loudly than the first one still crying.

"What do you mean _why_?" asked Sasuke staring at her tear stained face.

"Wh-why are y-you d-doing this to m-me? I thought y-you told m-me to stay a-away from y-you" asked Hinata but Sasuke continued to stare at her.

"I know what I said" replied Sasuke face impassive that Hinata turned her face away him.

"T-then w-why?" she whispered.

"Because-" started Sasuke, he took her chin so that she would look at him, "I don't want to see you with other men" said Sasuke. Hinata was shocked to hear what he said, she doesn't know what to think of it or if she has to.

"B-but wh-why? W-we a-aren't-" Sasuke cut Hinata off with one fierce and passionate kiss. Hinata didn't know how to respond to the kiss. Sasuke continued to nip on her bottom lip asking for entrance but Hinata wasn't sure if to let him, she was still confused and Sasuke barely answered her so she did what she had to do, she pushed him off of her.

"S-stop this" Hinata whispered but Sasuke caught it.

"Why? Cause you love the Inuzuka? Is that it?" asked or more like growled Sasuke.

"Wh-Why do you care?" yelled Hinata. She began to walk backwards to possibly run-away but Sasuke saw this and walked toward her and held her hands in a tight grip.

"L-Let m-me g-go! U-uchiha san! P-please!" yelled Hinata while begging Sasuke but he didn't loosen her, not one bit, he kept his hold on her and Hinata kept thrashing around trying to get lose. Sasuke just stared at her until he couldn't hold it in anymore, his inner turmoil, his emotions on a roller coaster ride.

"Because I love you!" he yelled making Hinata stop. Sasuke was panting when he looked her in the eyes, he saw her beautiful pale white eyes as big as saucers just like the first time they met and then he realized, he indeed love this girl, his first friend who was always there for her.

"Wha-What?" asked Hinata but Sasuke just laughed. It was just like the time when they first confessed their feelings with each other.

"Don't make me repeat myself Hinata or else you won't like what I'll do next to you" said Sasuke smiling. They both continued to stay like that until the darkness surrounded them neither wanted to ruin the moment thinking that it was all only a dream, mostly for Hinata. But eventually Sasuke let her go.

"You better leave, your family must be worried about you" said Sasuke walking away.

Hinata didn't move from her spot, she kept thinking if this was only a dream or if she'd already gone crazy and continued to see and hear things until Sasuke turned to look at her again and said, "Hinata, leave or I'll take you with me." Said Sasuke one last time smirking before Hinata ran away as fast as she could forgetting her painful body from their spar.

'_What happened?'_


	5. Personal Guard

**Personal Guard**

As Hinata reached her house, she went straight to her room not even bothering to apologize to Neji, Hanabi and all the other people she rudely bumped into since she was blushing so bad and couldn't help herself with it. She flopped herself into her bed and immediately covered her face with her pillow.

'_I can't believe it! I-I just can't! D-did S-s-Sasuke j-just c-confess t-to M-M-ME? W-was I only d-dreaming, NO! I wasn't dreaming I-if I w-was, th-then wh-why does m-my l-l-lips s-still f-feel th-the w-w-warmth f-f-from __**him**__? I just can't believe it! I-I'm so happy! Wh-'_

Suddenly Hinata was cut off from her thoughts when she heard someone knocking on her door.

"Hinata, please open the door. We just want to ask you something regarding about your actions earlier" said Neji.

"Onee san, Neji nii-san is right, we just want to talk to you, you were acting weirder than usual and father's stupid watchdogs know and already told him so let us in so we can help you!" said Hanabi through her door.

Hinata remembering what she did immediately opened the door and let her sister and Neji right in and told them…

"F-father a-already knows?" asked a worried Hinata looking at her sister and cousin.

"Yup. He knows. So anyway what's up with you, acting like that? It's so unlike you." Replied Hanabi eyeing her suspiciously.

"Hanabi is right Hinata. You were acting weird and everyone in the Hyuuga household is talking about it. What happened that made you act like that? And answer us truthfully Hinata." Said Neji seriously looking at her.

Hinata who was very much worried about her father continued to look at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the room. She was thinking about what to tell Neji and her sister, that Sasuke just confessed to her? That she couldn't stop thinking about him? She couldn't tell them that, not unless she wanted her father, Neji, Hanabi and practically all her friends bombard her with questions, demands or possibly even threats. Deciding to not tell them about her and Sasuke just yet, she tried to tell them only the things that happened between her and Kiba and hoped that they won't notice her hiding something from them.

"I-I was w-with K-Kiba kun a-and w-we s-sparred u-until w-we w-were b-both t-tired, b-but K-Kiba kun d-deicided t-to f-fool a-around s-so w-we e-ended u-up a-awkward s-so I-I r-ran h-home a-afterwards." Badly stuttered Hinata still looking at the ground so that they wouldn't see her face.

'_I-I hope they believe me, please, please Kami let them believe me' _thought Hinata while closing her eyes.

Neji sighed and closed his eyes, looking as if he was contemplating on what she said was true or not while Hanabi just continued to look at her sister.

"Fine Hinata, Just be ready for tomorrow, I'm sure your father would like to hear what you just said" said Neji while looking at her head since she was still looking down. "Hanabi" started Neji. "You better go to your room before those _'stupid watchdogs'_ find out your still awake and not in your room" finished Neji.

"What do they care? They wouldn't dare-" said Hanabi but was quickly silenced when Neji gave her the don't-question-me-and-just-do-what-I-say look. "Fine!" yelled Hanabi while mumbling curses and leaving her sisters room. Meanwhile Neji turned her attention to Hinata who was now looking at him.

"Nii san? Why-" said Hinata but was also cut off by Neji when he glared at her and said…

"Hinata, you may have fooled Hanabi but you cannot fool me, I can tell whether you're hiding something and let me say this Hinata, I'm not impressed by how many times you kept something from me and sooner or later I will find out the truth, and I know you wouldn't want your father to know too, so please Hinata, just please think about what you're doing" said Neji turning around and started to leave, when he reached her door he continued, "I care about you Hinata, that is why I'm saying this, not just because I'm you guardian or your cousin, but because I genuinely care." said Neji before finally leaving her room and leaving her.

Hinata was staring at the place where Neji left. She thought about what he said and felt bad. She didn't like keeping secrets from her cousin even though he hated her back then because of his father but that was all ancient history for her, still she can't tell her cousin about Sasuke, she's not ready yet to tell him or anyone else for that matter. Hinata was so tired from today's events so she took her bath and rested there for awhile before putting on her pajamas and going to bed, in her head was Sasuke and how she would deal with him and everyone else tomorrow until she eventually fell asleep.

During that very night, a certain avenger was still awake in his hospital room (just so everything's clear, Sasuke still stays in the hospital) his mind led to a certain pale eyed girl. He kept thinking what had gotten over him earlier that day that made him say those _things_ to her. when he saw her with that Kiba-guy practically harassing her, he couldn't stop himself, he wanted to rip the guys guts out just for touching what was his…_his_, right, Hinata was his, even all those years ago, Hinata still loved him and a swell of pride and love rushed in his body. as much as he wanted to push her away all those years, he couldn't, and Hinata never gave up on him, every time he looked at her, it made him want to embrace her and kill every guy that even so much dares to touch her but because of his anger and hunger for power and revenge he forced himself to forget her and leave her. But now…now what? Will he start to let her in again? Was he ready for this? What if it happens again? What if she leaves him behind for some other guy? Sasuke felt his body tensed and his stomach churned at the thought of Hinata leaving him, she was the only one left for him. The only one he wanted…no, he needed and he couldn't bear to let her go.

Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a familiar chakra signature heading towards his room, and he didn't feel like dealing with her right now. Just then, the door burst open and revealed the hokage staring at him with a glint in her brown eyes. Sasuke in turn just stared at her with an impassive face.

"Uchiha! Like I said a week ago, me and the council thought about what we should do with you" started the hokage when she saw Sasuke scowl at what she said, "And we decided, the council wants you back as a konoha shinobi"

"Tch. So I can be your fucking puppet again? No way in hell would I let those fuckers control me like they did to Itachi." Retorted Sasuke with so much hatred and anger in both his eyes and voice to Tsunade.

Tsunade was mad at the Uchiha's retort but did nothing, instead she replied…

"But you see Uchiha, you _don't_ have a choice or say in this matter. Hell if I were to choose, I'd rather execute you the moment Sakura brought you here, but unfortunately both _you_ and I don't have a say on this, the council wants you in konoha and that it, no more arguments involved." Expleained the Hokage to Sasuke with as much hatred as she could muster.

"Bullshit. They just want me back so they can fucking brag my face to the world for having the strongest ninjas there was in this damn world." Replied Sasuke with the same hatred and anger in his voice looking out the window.

Tsunade sighed at his answer and didn't feel like arguing with him since she herself believed what he said was true, the council did want him back so that they can manipulate the powers of the sharingan again and so that they can show off their powers of being in the council of the strongest country in the ninja world.

"Look Uchiha, I don't give a damn about your issues but the council wants to gain your trust again like you said and they're giving you a once in a lifetime chance to choose the person who will accompany you in the village everyday just to make sure you won't run away again which I know is impossible with your sharingan _effectively _sealed away for the time being until you proved yourself worthy enough to gain them back" said Tsunade smirking at him while Sasuke just glared at her. "So what do you say Uchiha? Or do you want _me_ to pick for you instead?" Said Tsunade while eyeing Sasuke.

"Hyuuga Hinata" replied Sasuke face devoid of emotion.

"Hinata? Of all people…why her?" said a confused Tsunade. "How do you even know her? I mean, I know she's one of the rookie nine so you probably heard of her but…have you even talked to her?" asked a very confused but mostly curious Tsunade to Sasuke while he just kept staring at her.

"It's none of your business who I choose, didn't you say that I had the chance to choose whom I want, and I choose her." replied Sasuke face indifferent.

Tsunade just kept staring at Sasuke. She couldn't fathom why Sasuke chose her of all people, she was a gentle soul and kind hearted, how can she be chosen by the infamous traitor, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Alright Uchiha. I'll let you choose Hinata since a deal's a deal but I'm warning you, just one wrong move and hurt Hinata, I _will_ execute you regardless what those bastards in the council say, she's not a toy Sasuke and I mean what I said." Said Tsunade turning to leave as she reached the door, "After tonight, you're allowed to leave this hospital and stay in the Uchiha compound as you please, and I'll inform Hinata about this in the morning" said Tsunade finally disappearing in the room.

Sasuke just stared out the window and continued to think about Hinata.

'_tomorrow's gonna be a pain in the ass' _thought Sasuke as he left his mind to wander since he couldn't sleep because of the nightmares that haunts him to this very night.

Hinata woke up from the sound of her alarm clock. She was still too tired to wake up since she slept late last night but knew that she had to so she stood up and fixed her bed before going to the bathroom to take a bath and fix herself. When she was finally ready, she looked at herself one last time before heading out into the gates when she heard someone calling her. it was one of the caretakers of their house.

"Hinata sama, you father requests you presence in his study, he said he is waiting for you so please hurry" said the caretaker before leaving.

Hinata was worried was an understatement. She was terrified. She knew she had to meet her father today like Neji said she just didn't anticipate it to be so early, she wasn't even prepared. She didn't know what she will say to him. As she reached her father's study she knocked before entering.

"F-Father, y-you called for me?" said Hinata stuttering as she bowed and looked at the ground.

Her father acknowledged her by giving a sound she knows he makes when he meets someone.

Hiashi looked at his eldest daughter, studying her posture before starting to talk.

"Yes. I called you because of the rumor that's been going on about your actions yesterday, mind explaining to me exactly why you were acting strangely? Hinata." Said Hiashi still eyeing her.

Hinata continued to look down, afraid to look into her father's eyes. She then started to talk, "H-hai f-father. Y-yesterday our t-team met up and t-trained together until l-late in the afternoon, K-kurenai sensei and S-shino kun was th-the first to go home l-leaving me and K-Kiba kun alone t-to r-rest, b-because we were t-tired to go h-home yet but then K-Kiba kun decided to f-fool around and w-we ended up in an a-awkward position so I-I decided to go h-home after th-that which e-explains m-my weird b-behavior yesterday" answered Hinata still looking at ground her eyes closed hoping that he believes it.

"I understand Hinata, but make sure that this does not happen again in the future, I don't want gossip going around and ruining the image of the main house. Do you understand?" said Hiashi sternly to Hinata.

"H-hai f-father. I understand." Replied Hinata.

"You may leave" said Hiashi turning his attention to the papers in his desk. As Hiashi said this Hinata began to leave but stopped when his father suddenly informed her that she was needed in the Hokage's office.

"A-arigato father" finally said Hinata before disappearing and headed towards the hokage's office.

As Hinata was walking towards the hokage's office she couldn't help but wonder what the hokage wants with her presence.

'_I wonder what the hokage needs me for. Is it a mission? I hope not, I-I kind of want to see Sasuke today and ask about __**us**__. If there really is an 'us'.' _thought Hinata.

As she reached the hokage's office, she knocked on the door and entered when she heard the hokage allowed her.

"H-Hokage sama" started Hinata looking at the Hokage who was scowling at all the paperwork she has to finish especially with no sake available in her reach since Shizune took them all away.

"Oh Hinata! I'm here to give you a long term mission" started the Hokage noticing her surprised expression.

"A-a long t-term m-mission?" repeated Hinata who was still surprised by what she heard.

"Right. A long term mission. But before I give you the details of the assignment, I want to ask you something." Said the Hokage.

"O-oh? S-sure. H-hokage sama." Replied Hinata, now thoroughly confused by the Hokage's behaviour.

Tsunade placed her head between her interlaced fingers above her desk before continuing and asked, "What relationship do you have with Uchiha Sasuke?" Tsunade looked at the shocked woman in front of her, her reaction making her more curious as to why Sasuke really chose her of all people, he didn't even choose his teammates but then this girl…just what is she to him…

The hokage's question took her by surprise. She didn't even know why she asked that question and what does it have to do with her mission. She just stared at the Hokage while she also stared at her.

"Wh-what d-do you m-mean H-hokage sama?" asked Hinata still looking at the hokage.

"You know what I mean Hinata. What your relationship with Sasuke?" Tsunade answered. Now she was sure 'something' was happening between her and Sasuke, she just wanted to know what. Silenced continued for awhile and the Hokage was getting impatient, as she was about to repeat the questions again, someone burst into the door, it was her attendant, Shizune.

"Shizune! What do you think your doing?-" started the Hokage but was quickly interrupted when Shizune yelled…"Hokage sama! We have a seriously injured patient and requires an intensive and difficult care, we need you there stat! Since Sakura chan is on a mission!" yelled Shizune who was breathless from all her running.

"Fine! Hinata, let's cut this short, you are to guard Sasuke everyday so to make sure he does not do anything harmful to anyone or possibly try to escape again until the council and I believes that he is worthy enough to trust again. Understood? I have to go!" said Tsunade hurriedly fixing herself and following Shizune towards the patient.

As Tsunade disappeared leaving Hinata in the room by herself, Hinata stood still wondering how all this happened to her? It has only been barely a month since she first met Sasuke, after that her world started to get complicated immediately, and now _she_ was assigned to _guard_ Sasuke? How it all happened to her was still a mystery to her. Finally gathering her thoughts, she left the Hokage's office and went straight to the training grounds since she knew Sasuke was always there.

'_I think Sasuke already knows about my mission. Since I am supposed to guard him, the Hokage must've at least informed him right?'_ thought Hinata.

When she reached the training grounds what she saw paralyzed her and made her blush ten times as red as the usual blush. There training was Sasuke half naked. He was sweating a lot since he was practicing. His toned body can be seen clearly even without the byakugan and obviously she couldn't keep her eyes off of them. His broad shoulders, lean and hard chest glistening in the sun, she couldn't help but wonder how it feels to have her hands touching them, tracing them, tasting them…she had to admit, his body was beyond god-like. She was staring so much at his body that she didn't notice Sasuke walking his way towards her until he stopped an inch from her face.

Sasuke woke up that day feeling uneasy, he dreamt of Hinata, wherein she was tortured to death by some people he couldn't recognize. It was horrible so he decided to train instead to keep his mind away from his dream, the last thing he wanted to see was Hinata's body covered with blood. He shivered at the thought, so he stood up and got ready.

As he reached the training grounds, he immediately started. First doing a thousand push-ups before moving on to a thousand sit-ups and so on. As he was continuously practicing he felt someone walking towards him and felt the familiar chakra signature. He looked to where he felt _her_ and saw how she was staring at him. Correction, at his _body_. He couldn't stop the smirk that emerged from his face. He saw how she was mesmerized by him and decided to tease her. He began to walk towards her and noticed that she didn't get fazed, meaning she was so mesmerized by him she didn't notice him moving at all which caused him to smirk even more. When he reached her face only an inch away he noticed her very evident blush, he was about to touch her face when suddenly…she fainted.

"What the-?" started Sasuke holding an unconscious Hinata in his arms. He didn't think she would faint with the sight of him and PLUS he didn't even touch her yet. He couldn't help but get amused by her.

"She never changes" said Sasuke laying her in the soft grass and lied down next to her; he just looked at her peaceful face as she slept beside him.

'_I'll just tease her later, once she's awake besides, I have all the time I want to tease her, she is 'my' personal guard' _thought Sasuke before drifting to a dreamless sleep right beside her holding her close against him.

-**ok guys! i'm so thankful for you awsome reviews and i would like to say that i am happy with this story and i promise to do my best in this strory so please continue reading and i will update soon:D**


	6. I'm Not Good Enough

**I'm Not Good Enough**

It was a normal day for Hinata. Sleeping in her soft bed, being held on someone's strong arms, feeling safe, warm, protected, comfortable…

'_WAIT! What? Arms?' _thought Hinata.

Hinata quickly snapped her eyes open. There, beside her, sleeping was none other than Sasuke.

'_Wha! What happened? How come Sasuke is beside me and on top of that sleeping __**WITHOUT**__ his shirt on? D-did s-s-something h-h-h-happen?'_

Hinata didn't know what happened and what to do since she was so nervous. Just being near him made her heart beat extremely fast as if she was hyperventilating and made her heart explode. So instead, she just kept on staring at him.

'_When he sleeps…He looks so innocent, so vulnerable, and so…cute'_

As Hinata was lost in her thoughts, as usual, she unconsciously touched his face. She couldn't help but marvel at how soft and smooth his skin was, so pale yet so handsome. She couldn't even compare herself to him, he was so perfect, while she was nothing but a failure, he was strong while she was weak, and he was wanted by all the females in Konoha while she couldn't even get herself a boyfriend, they were total opposites in every way. Realizing all of this… Hinata felt that she was wrong, she was wrong to love Sasuke. She felt that she doesn't deserve him in all ways; she had no right to love him…

'_Maybe he does belong to Sakura chan…they're both perfect for each other…'_

Hinata, while thinking all of this, failed to notice the tears that were already falling from her eyes. By the time she noticed them, she begun to stand up. She was trembling so much that she can't even control her tears anymore. All she wanted to do at the moment was go as far away as she can from Sasuke. She doesn't want him to see her like this, nothing but a weak pathetic kunoichi, just a…burden, to her family, her friends, her sensei, and to him.

She began to walk away but was stopped when she felt someone held her arm. She knew it was him so she didn't turn her head around, afraid that he might see her tears. So she continued to look away from him.

"Where do you think you're going?" said Sasuke looking at her.

Hinata didn't want to answer him. She knows that if she so much opens her mouth, she might breakdown in front of him which is the last thing she wanted to do at the moment.

Sasuke continued to stare at her. He didn't know why she was acting like this, she was fine earlier when they were sleeping but now, now she was acting as if he'd done something wrong to her which he knows isn't possible since he was asleep right beside her.

He was starting to get mad. Mad because Hinata wasn't talking to him. She just kept on looking away from him and that's when he noticed them, her tears. She was crying. Seeing her crying made his heart stop for a moment. He felt that his heart was straining to continue beating. And that's when he embraced her.

"Tell me" said Sasuke embracing her tightly against him.

Hinata couldn't take it in anymore. She cried. The thought that she doesn't deserve this man was constantly popping in her head. She hid her face in his chest so he wouldn't see her face full of tears. She continued on and on until no more tears wanted to fall and all the while Sasuke just embraced her tightly while looking at her, his face still impassive. Try and try as she want, she couldn't read nor see his thoughts through those pair of beautiful black bottomless eyes of his and it made her more unsure of her love for Sasuke.

"Tell me" again said Sasuke. He was now looking at her flushed face. Her eyes red from all the crying, her lips and nose swollen.

Hinata only shook her head. She still didn't want to answer him. As she was about to look away again Sasuke held her chin firmly. He looked at her. A frown placed in his handsome face.

"Hinata" started Sasuke his voice clearly warning her that he was serious and that if he doesn't get an answer soon he will surely lose it.

"I-I'm f-fine Sas- I-I mean I'm o-okay U-u-uchiha san" lied Hinata.

"Liar." Said Sasuke still looking at her. "You know you're the most terrible liar, Hinata, if you won't tell me what it is…" Sasuke started before backing her up to a training post. "I'm afraid we have to continue where we left off yesterday, don't you think? After all you are **my personal guard**, aren't you?" finished Sasuke pushing his body firmly against her.

"W-wait! S-sasuke kun! I-I w-will t-tell you i-if y-you j-just s-stop!" tried Hinata as she moved her way out of Sasuke tight embrace but to no avail his held on her was like a vice grip and wouldn't loosen any time soon.

Sasuke amused by her, as always, continued his teasing and started to move his hand inside her thick jacket which he now thinks of as a big fat annoyance to his teasing, "Oh? What was that, Hinata? Were you saying something? I couldn't quite hear you from all your moaning." Said Sasuke making Hinata blush ten more times than her current one(if that was even possible).

"I-I w-wasn't m-m-moaning! I-" said Hinata but was cut off when she felt Sasuke's hands unhook her bra inside her jacket making Hinata gasp. Sasuke took advantage and started to kiss her, his hands still inside her jacket.

"Mhmmm-mm! Uchi-mhmm!" tried Hinata, unfortunately she couldn't even yell at Sasuke.

Sasuke broke the kiss and stared at her. "So? You ready to tell me?" said Sasuke with an amused smirk in his face.

Hinata who was blushing furiously just managed to nod at him, she still can't speak due to his, dare she admit it, breathtaking and mind numbing kiss. She was staring at his eyes and then gathered whatever dignity she have left because of him and started.

"I-I w-was c-crying b-b-because I-I th-thought th-that, th-that…" she couldn't! She couldn't say it, she felt pathetic just admitting it to him, she couldn't continue what she was saying by the way he was looking at her so seriously; she lost every single ounce, molecule, or whatever dignity and courage she had and left her to just stare at him.

A few minutes had passed and Hinata still didn't continue. Sasuke just sighed. He really couldn't understand Hinata, no matter what he does; it always had the opposite effect on her. one minute they were enjoying and then the next she begins to cry.

"Fine." Said Sasuke with an exasperated sigh. "it's alright Hinata, don't tell me if you don't want to." Said Sasuke finally releasing her and starting to put his shirt back on. "Let's go. I'm hungry." Said Sasuke lastly before turning to leave the training grounds.

Hinata was glued to the training post. She was surprised by what Sasuke said. Seeing him release her and leaving sent a pang of pain in her heart.

'_Was he giving up already? He doesn't love me anymore? Wh-why am I feeling this way? Don't I want him to stay away? Wasn't he better off with Sakura? A-am I f-fine with him l-leaving m-me? A-am I r-ready?'_

Hinata's head was full of thoughts concerning her feelings; she wasn't sure what she wants herself. But one thing she is certain about now is that she doesn't want Sasuke to leave the training grounds, to leave her. Hinata seeing Sasuke leaving ran up to him and hugged him from behind.

"S-stop! U-uchiha san!" yelled Hinata hiding her face in Sasuke's back.

Sasuke was surprised by what Hinata did, something so…bold.

"I-I'm n-not g-good e-enough f-for you!" started Hinata still hiding her face behind his back. "I-I c-can't even c-compare t-to S-sakura chan o-or I-ino chan's l-looks or s-skills…" by the time Hinata said this, Sasuke turned around and looked at her so intently that she couldn't look at him back but he held her chin so that she would look at him. "I-I am n-not s-suitable-"

"Shut up" said Sasuke before leaning in her face "just shut up Hinata." Finally Said Sasuke before claiming her lips with an innocent but full of love kiss. It was their first REAL kiss.

After the encounter, both knew that what they have now was real and that both of them were already sure of what they really felt for each other. As the couple was exiting the training grounds together, hand in hand Sasuke said…

"Sasuke."

"huh? What was that?" asked a confused Hinata.

"Call me Sasuke. I'm tired of you calling me Uchiha already" replied Sasuke with an annoyed expression on his face.

Hinata giggled at what Sasuke just said before saying, "Okay Sasuke kun" and then giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Which caused Sasuke to blush but fortunately for Sasuke, Hinata didn't see it.

Both exited the training grounds happy and content of their current situation that neither knew nor noticed that a pair of eyes was watching them…

**I'm so sorry for the late update! But I did my best cause I was kinda busy with school, college and stuff plus I have to go home to our province this weekend so I may not be able to update for a while other than this chapter and the next one. So I'm really sorry and THANK YOU for YOUR praising comments about my story I really do appreciate it. Signing off.**

**-princess-**


	7. My Dear Cousin

**My Dear Cousin**

Three months have passed since Sasuke and Hinata started dating. Both decided that they'll keep their relationship a secret to avoid conflict and more importantly unwanted attention from the people of Konoha. During those months, Hinata continued on her long term mission with Sasuke, which she has no problems about since she can spend more time with him, and always report to Tsunade about his weeks, of course she leaves out all the perverted stuff Sasuke always do to her, other than that they always spend time together by either training or at relaxing at his house, in the Uchiha compound.

Sasuke and Hinata are currently on their usual training ground and training, mostly Hinata was the one doing the training and Sasuke the trainer.

"Arghhhh!" yelled Hinata as she was kicked to the side into the tree by Sasuke.

"You left yourself open" said Sasuke calmly looking at her not even breaking a sweat while Hinata was currently sweating herself out.

Hinata continued on panting and forced herself to stand. Over the months Sasuke trained Hinata, Hinata was showing an impressive amount of progress. She was a lot quicker now and her attacks more accurate and deadly than before, her defense stronger than ever but of course, she still wasn't a match for Sasuke.

"Go-_pant_-men. I'll-_pant_-do-_pant_-better-_pant_-next-_pant_-time." Said Hinata breathless as she forced herself to stand up. As she was about to charge at him again, her body gave up. They were training the whole day straight, forgetting there breakfast and lunch and probably their dinner.

"Let's stop here for today, you don't have anymore energy" said Sasuke sitting below a tree, relaxing with closed eyes.

"I w-would have more energy if s-someone didn't break in my r-room through the w-window and practically dragged m-me out here to train." Said Hinata with a hint of mischief in her voice, she loved hanging around with Sasuke but most of all she loved teasing him as much as he loved teasing her.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's only reply.

Sasuke couldn't tell her. He had been dreaming the same thing over and over again. Every night he dreamt of her being killed in front of him instead of his family, she was laying down motionless in her own pool of blood, eyes open and looking at him. Every time he remembers his dream sent shivers down his body and he suddenly had the urge to run to her, to see if she was okay, which is why he suddenly dragged her out to train today. He knows he couldn't always be with her since he also has limitations like not being allowed inside the Hyuuga Household. That was why he kept on training her, so that she could defend herself when he wasn't there.

'_Why am I fussing over a stupid dream? It's only a dream, nothings going to happen to Hinata, I'll always protect her and no one would __**dare**__ lay a hand on her…'_

"-uke, Sasuke?" Hinata was telling Sasuke about what Tsunade said to her when she reported yesterday and noticed that Sasuke wasn't listening or more like he was spacing out which is so unusual of him. "Sasuke? Is something wrong?" asked a worried Hinata.

"Huh? Yeah. Let's go home." Said Sasuke walking off towards the Uchiha compound.

Hinata ran up beside him and looked at him.

'_He's not okay at all. He's lying. I wonder what it is. Maybe if I ask him…'_

"Sas-" started Hinata but was immediately cut off by Sasuke.

"No. I'm Fine. Just hungry." Said Sasuke looking straight ahead of them and never looking at her.

'_he isn't even looking at me…d-did I do something wrong? Was it because I d-didn't do well in our training? Was that it?'_

Hinata felt bad that Sasuke wouldn't confide in her when he has a problem. She felt useless, what kind of a girlfriend would let their lover be troubled and not do something about it?

'_I know! I-if he w-wouldn't tell me, then I'll just trust him and support him all the way through! I'll cook tonight his favorite meal! Yup! That's it!'_

As Hinata kept on assuring herself she still couldn't help but get worried about Sasuke. He was a strong ninja on par with Naruto, the famous nine tails, what can it possibly be to make Sasuke this spaced out?

When Sasuke and Hinata reached Sasuke's home, Hinata immediately went to the kitchen to prepare Sasuke's favorite meal, which is tomato salad and anything that has tomatoes in it. After cooking both ate together in an awkward silence, at least for Hinata it was awkward. Then cleaning up and going home. When she was about to go home Sasuke suddenly stopped her.

"I'm coming with you" said Sasuke after walking ahead of Hinata.

"Oh? Uh…okay" said Hinata confused by Sasuke's actions but she knew that if she asked Sasuke he would never answer her so she just kept silent and walked with him, though she didn't hate it she was still worried, she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen so she held Sasuke's hand. It was already late at night so only a few number of people were outside so Sasuke allowed Hinata to hold him. When they reach the Hyuuga household Hinata gave her goodbye to Sasuke and a very quick and light kiss on his cheek.

"goodbye Sasuke kun…I love you" Hinata said the last part as a whisper but nevertheless, Sasuke's sharp senses heard it. He only nodded for acknowledgement which he didn't notice had hurt Hinata. He still couldn't look at her, because every time he looks at her what he sees is that the woman he loves most in the world, even more than his life, is laying down in a pool of blood with eyes wide open looking at him. While thinking all of this He failed to notice the tears forming in her eyes as she closed the gates in her home. After hearing the gates closed, Sasuke began to leave. He was almost at the Uchiha compound when he stopped until he felt a spike in chakra, and that chakra was none other than Hinata's.

"Shit!" yelled Sasuke to no one. _'Hinata!'_

Meanwhile Hinata walked inside her room still crying from what happened with Sasuke.

"Sasuke baka…" said Hinata while wiping her tears out. She was about to close her door when Neji suddenly appeared and stopped her.

"Hinata" said Neji while opening her door. "I wanted to ask you something…it's about the **Uchiha**" finished Neji looking intently at Hinata as if he wanted to eat her.

"S-sure N-Neji n-niisan, w-what i-is i-it a-about?" stuttered a very nervous Hinata. She couldn't help but feel scared of Neji at the moment, like he wasn't his usual self.

"Let's cut to the chase Hinata, are you and the Uchiha dating?" asked Neji seriously at her. Hinata knew that she couldn't lie to Neji, but she couldn't… she wasn't ready yet to tell anyone about her and Sasuke, so she had to lie…

"W-what a-are y-you t-talking a-about Neji niisan? M-me and S-sasuke kun a-are j-j-just f-f-friends, y-you j-just m-misunderstood m-my m-mission, th-that's-" Hinata was suddenly cut off when Neji quickly slammed her into a wall.

"Arghhhh!" yelled Hinata as she felt pain course through her body. "N-niisan? W-what are-" asked Hinata scared.

"STOP lying to me Hinata. I've been watching you two for a few months now! Until when do you think you can keep this secret from us? From me?" yelled Neji as he pushed Hinata's body more on the wall.

"N-niisan s-stop i-it h-hurts" said Hinata as she cringed with pain from Neji's grasp. She tried to move away from him but no use.

"Why? Hinata…I took care of you…I protected you from your father…I…loved you…" as Neji said this, Hinata gasped and was scared even more.

'_N-Neji n-niisan l-loves me? H-how c-can th-that be? W-were c-cousins!'_

Hinata was again snapped away from her thought when she heard Neji speak again.

"Still…why him? Out of all the men to choose from…why the _traitor_?" asked Neji this time he was shaking, not from crying as Hinata thought but from rage. When Neji looked at Hinata, his eyes were full of lust, anger and jealousy. Neji wasn't Neji anymore.

"N-niisan! S-stop! P-please!" begged Hinata but Neji wouldn't listen to her.

Neji began ripping off Hinata's clothes with one of his hands while the other hand was holding her wrists above her. "I've been waiting for you for a long time now Hinata…" whispered Neji in Hinata's ear.

Hinata flinched from what Neji said, she didn't want to hurt her cousin but she had no choice, she was going to get raped if she doesn't do anything. Hinata forced her strength in her hand so they can be released from Neji grip and when one of her was released, she quickly used her gentle fist against Neji's hand that was currently roaming around her body.

"Arghh!" yelled Neji as he couldn't feel his hand. "Why you!" shouted Neji as he tried to grab Hinata with his other hand.

"H-help! Hanabi! O-otou san! H-help me!" she yelled as she was cornered by Neji. "N-Niisan p-please…" again begged Hinata.

"Hah. Did you think I was that stupid Hinata? Didn't you think I would know that you'd yell for help when this happened?" smirked Neji despite his hand.

"Wh-what do you m-mean? Wh-where are th-they?" yelled Hinata.

"Hmph. They're out of town on a clan meeting. So? Why don't we continue where we left off?" said Neji with a sinister tone in his voice.

Hinata tried to walk back as he walked closer to her but unfortunately she was already cornered in a wall. "Niisan! D-don't l-let m-me h-hurt y-you! C-cause I-I wil!" threatened Hinata but Neji just grinned wider at her and continued walking closer to her.

"What? Little Hinata trying to threaten me? Her dear cousin? Her_ niisan_?" teased Neji when he reached Hinata. He wrapped his hand around her and continued to touch her.

'_I-I couldn't him, niisan! H-how m-much s-scared I-I am I couldn't d-do i-it. H-he's v-very dear t-to m-me' _thought Hinata as tears were forming in her eyes. When Neji saw her tears he smiled and said, "Don't worry Hinata, I'll be gentle…" Hinata didn't respond to him rather she wrapped her hands around him and said, "I-it's alright n-niisan, I-I'll be h-here for y-you" comforted Hinata despite herself being scared to death, she couldn't hurt him and leave him alone, she loves him too much to do that, her dear cousin.

"I don't need your pity! What I need is your body!" yelled Neji as he slapped Hinata's hands away. He forcefully roamed her body touching places he shouldn't touch while Hinata just watched him with tear stained eyes.

"Nii san, y-you're my d-dear cousin, I-I couldn't h-hurt you" said Hinata and gasped as she felt Neji touched her breasts, his hands massaging her breast while his mouth tended with her other breast, using his tongue he trailed kisses lower and lower. Hinata didn't feel anything other than pity for his cousin, she loved her cousin but that's all there was, cousin nothing more nothing less. Neji continued his journey downward until he reached her undergarment that covers her precious jewel.

"Hinata…" moaned Neji while Hinata just looked at the ceiling, face devoid of emotion.

'_Is this how my virginity get taken? Forcefully? Without love? Sasuke kun…I wonder if he'll still love me after this. Will he forgive me for doing this? Sasuke kun, I'm sorry…I couldn't give it to you after all…'_

Thought Hinata while Neji just continued on with his plan. Neji removed her undergarment and looked at her…"Hinata, you're so beautiful…I cant wait to taste you" said Neji lustfully at Hinata whereas she didn't respond and kept on looking at the ceiling. She gasped when Neji suddenly put two fingers against her hole.

"Urghh!" whimpered Hinata. as much as she wanted to ignore the feeling she couldn't, it hurts too much for her.

"Shhhh…don't worry Hinata, I'll be gentle with you" said Neji while continuing on his ministrations with her hole. Neji pushed in and pulled out continuously, "Damn Hinata, you're so tight" said Neji as he pulled his fingers out completely, "Let's finish this neh? Hinata?" said Neji as he began removing his own undergarments. When he completely removed it he positioned himself against her, "Are you ready Hinata? it'll sting only for a moment, okay?" said Neji to Hinata who didn't even answered him. "I'll take that as a yes, here I go…"

"KYAHHHHH!"

**Okay that's my last update for now sorry again for the inconvenience guys but I will update as soon as I can. Thanks for supporting me. And wish me a good luck and a great trip. Bye!**

**-princess-**


	8. I'll Find You

**I'll Find You**

"KYAHHHHH!" yelled Hinata as Neji was suddenly thrown on the wall and unconscious. She searched for the person responsible but couldn't since it was too dark for her eyes to see and she was too tired to use her byakugan, before she even knew it, she was losing consciousness still she saw the silhouette of a man coming closer to her.

"Sasuke…" whispered Hinata one last time before drifting into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile Sasuke was running towards the Hyuuga household as fast as he could but unfortunately the Uchiha compound was at the opposite end of Konoha by the time he was near, he was suddenly stopped by none other than Naruto and Sakura.

"Teme! What's the rush?" asked Naruto as he saw the restless look in Sasuke's face.

"Are you alright, Sasuke kun?" asked Sakura clinging to Sasuke's arm.

"I have no time for this! Let go Sakura!" snapped Sasuke as he ran away shortly. Sasuke couldn't help but feel scared for once in his life again, he felt that his dream was beginning to come true and that's the last thing he wanted to happen in his life right now.

When he reached the Hyuuga household, he didn't even bother to knock. He just barged in and searched for Hinata.

"Hinata!" shout Sasuke as he searched every room in the huge household.

'_Where the fuck is Hinata? and where the hell are the Hyuugas? I've been searching this damn place for awhile now and not once have I seen another Hyuuga.' _Thought Sasuke while running from room to room.

"I don't like this one bit…" mumbled Sasuke still running.

As Sasuke saw an opened room, he immediately ran towards it and noticed someone unconscious on the wall. With further inspection, he noticed it was none other than Neji Hyuuga himself and not just that, he was also half naked which disturbed the Uchiha even more.

"Why the fucking hell is Neji Hyuuga **naked**?" thought Sasuke out loud. Just then he heard Neji regaining consciousness again and walked towards him picking up the clothes he noticed on the floor and handing it to him.

"Oi, Hyuuga, why the hell were you unconscious and on top of that, fucking naked, alone in a room?" asked Sasuke.

Neji took his clothes from the Uchiha and quickly put them on before saying, "What are _you_ doing here, **traitor**?" seethed Neji as he stood up and faced the Uchiha.

Both were looking intently into the others eyes. Silence surrounded them and the darkness didn't help either. Sasuke getting irritated by the silence decided to end it.

"Hyuuga" started Sasuke narrowing his eyes towards the man in front of him.

"Uchiha" retorted Neji with so much anger and displeasure as he glared at the so called traitor of Konoha.

"Where's Hinata?" asked Sasuke never breaking eye contact.

And that's when Neji suddenly snap. Upon hearing his beloved Hinata's name from the lips of a traitor, he swiftly charged at Sasuke not caring of the consequence of fighting the Uchiha. He wouldn't let the man before him taint his beloved, his Hinata.

"How dare you **corrupt** Hinata? You have no right to even say her name!" yelled Neji while landing a punch on the Uchiha's chest throwing Sasuke into a wall.

"What the-? I only asked if you knew where the hell is Hinata? And now you're acting like some insane maniac" yelled back Sasuke as he stood up and defended himself from the crazy Neji.

"STOP saying her name!" yelled Neji as he was about to use his gentle fist against Sasuke.

But of course, Neji was way out of Sasuke's league so he wasn't able to touch Sasuke. Instead Sasuke was the one who kicked Neji on his chest and punched him through the wall.

"Arghhhh!" said Neji as he landed hard in the ground. Before he was able to stand up, Sasuke was already on top of him, stopping him and said, "I'll ask you again, .Hinata?"

"Heh, and why the hell will I tell you where she is? Aren't you wondering why I was naked earlier?" taunted Neji while smiling as if he was out of his mind.

While Neji asked, Sasuke just stared at him not really caring why he was naked. For all he knows, Neji might just be fooling around with himself.

'_Probably sexually deprived'_ thought Sasuke while smirking at the thought of Neji Hyuuga fooling with himself since he couldn't do it with a girl.

Neji noticing his smirk quickly said, "If you think I'm sexually deprived, then you're fucking wrong." By saying this Neji showed Sasuke an underwear he had in his pocket and not just an ordinary underwear, it was the underwear Hinata was wearing earlier. Of course Sasuke knew he was sure; when they were training together earlier he _kind of_ saw it, accidentally of course. "Do you know who this lovely underwear belongs to?" asked Neji grinning at him. "You know, the owner of this underwear really have good taste, not too revealing and not too conservative, don't you agree? Why do we even care, right? It's not like we need to see it, what we want is what's this underwear is hiding, those lovely pink nether lips hiding their precious jewel…" continued Neji but was cut off when Sasuke slammed Neji in the wall through his neck.

"Arghhhh!" shouted Neji as he felt the pain of being slammed in the wall and the pain of not being able to breath. "Hahahahaha, what's wrong Uchiha?" said Neji despite being unable to breath properly.

"What the hell are you talking about, bastard?" replied Sasuke through gritted teeth losing his composure and tightening his grip around the Hyuuga's neck.

"Hmph. Oh, you don't know? Hinata's moans where so explicitly beautiful…and so, so arousing…" said Neji laughing and not caring for his life.

Sasuke hearing what Neji said made him so mad beyond extent that he activated his Sharingan despite the piercing headache he felt because of the seal placed on him to stop him from using his Sharingan. He didn't care of the pain because all he wanted at the moment was to _kill_ Neji Hyuuga.

"**How dare you…how dare you touch her like that…I'll make you experience pain, pain you'll never forget!**' yelled Sasuke as he looked at Neji in the eyes before saying, "**TSUKUYOMI!**" said Sasuke before letting go of Neji and deactivating his Sharingan. Sasuke held onto the wall beside him, gathering energy he has left by using the technique.

"Urggh! My…head…the…seal…" said Sasuke through gritted teeth as he felt the pain like no other. He felt thousand swords stabbing his head all at once and burning his mind from the inside out. He tried keeping himself from screaming in pain and looked at where Neji's body lay. He didn't care what happens to him, all he wanted to know is where is Hinata.

"Hinata…" whispered Sasuke before he jumped out of the window and searched for Hinata again with his mind aching in pain and his heart at loss for what might have happened to her.

"I'll find you…I promise"

**Yehey! I guess it's been a long, long time since I last updated and sorry for that, but just so you know, I'm BACK! And I'll upload more frequently now, thanks for the continuous reviews.**

**Well just giving you something to wonder, who was the man who picked up Hinata? haha. Just wait for the next update which I promise you will be sooner than you think. Again thanks and signing out.**

**-princess-**


	9. Like A Daughter

**Like A Daughter**

"Mmmhhh…" groaned Hinata as she tried to open her eyes but couldn't, she then tried to move her body but her body felt so heavy at the moment as if she was carrying a hundred weights against her.

'_What happened? Arghh…I feel so sore…like…OH MY GOD! Neji niisan? Did he…he…d-d-do it? Wh-why can't I open my eyes? Wh-why…?' _thought Hinata as she once again tried opening her eyes. As she opened them, she cringed at the sudden light that entered her eyes but eventually got used to it. She looked around her expecting herself in her room or possibly with her _niisan_ but was shocked when she didn't recognize anything.

'_Wha-? Th-this i-isn't my r-room…wh-where am I?'_ thought Hinata feeling more scared and nervous than before. She continued to look around the room she was in hoping to somehow find any clue or anything that will help her in figuring out where she was. As she looked around the room, she noticed her clothes yesterday beside her.

'_Th-this are m-my c-clothes…wh-who? Sasuke-' _thought Hinata until she was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard the door open. She immediately looked at the person and was shocked to find out who he was.

"K-Kiba kun?" said Hinata as she continued to look at Kiba.

"Oh…Hinata, you're already awake …I was just about to wake you up for breakfast" said Kiba as he turned his head away from her to avoid her seeing his blush since he still remembered clearly what happened last night, "Sooo…" started Kiba but was interrupted by Hinata.

"K-Kiba kun? Wh-what ha-happened? Wh-why am I-I h-here? A-and…y-you?" asked Hinata as she too turned her head away by the time she saw Kiba's blush.

"Sigh…First of all, Hinata, you should calm down, second, don't freak out or yell at me or something, ok?" said Kiba as he calmed himself before looking at Hinata.

"H-hai, K-Kiba kun…" replied Hinata also calming herself down.

"Sigh…so where do I start? Oh I know, I was-"

**Flashback**

_Kiba was currently heading home all tired and bored from Ino and Shikamaru's party. He felt so bored that he tried to think of something interesting which led him to remember his and Hinata's little 'fun' activity in the training grounds a few months ago and then started to blush furiously, he tried to ignore his mind of dirty thoughts and just continued to walk while chanting to himself._

"_I can do this, I can do this, I can do this, I can do this…"_

_As he was walking home he felt that he really didn't wanna go home and instead decided that he would just walk around to relax himself._

"_I should probably say hi to Hinata since I haven't seen her in such a long time…" started Kiba but then said, "What are you stupid:? Do you know what time it is? She's probably asleep already…" while looking down. Kiba sighed before finally saying, "I might as well walk near her home since I'm almost there, how embarrassing…You really are pathetic Kiba, just how long do you intend to hide the fact that you love-" Kiba abruptly stopped when he heard someone yelling for help inside the Hinata's home._

"_H-help! Hanabi! O-otou san! H-help me!" the voice yelled._

_Kiba recognized the voice as he entered Hinata's home and felt nervous all of a sudden._

"_Th-that's Hinata's voice!" thought Kiba out loud. 'What the hell's going on?' thought Kiba as he continued to run towards the voice, Hinata's voice. As he ran, he saw an opened door and quickly went to it only to see the most horrible thing he could ever imagine. There on the wall opposite of him was Hinata being molested by a man he could care less to recognize. He saw her beautiful face stained with tears while gazing emotionlessly at the ceiling. He saw how the man continued to touch all over her body which caused him to fume, seethe, and boil in anger, no not just anger, he felt fury, rage, resentment and disgust towards the man, he wanted so much to save her but his feet wouldn't move, heck! His whole body couldn't move. He couldn't shout out loud nor can he reach his arms to her, he was glued to the spot in the door, paralyzed. He continued to look at Hinata seeing how she was being raped and then, the man suddenly pulled Hinata's undergarments and stashed it in his pocket before putting his fingers in her sacred spot. He was now slowly but quietly dragging his feet towards the man, readying himself to kick the man's life out of him for touching Hinata but then the man removed his undergarment this time and positioned himself near her entrance. Kiba knowing full well what was happening immediately ran towards the man and kicked him in his guts throwing the man towards the opposite wall. By this time, Kiba was now panting so hard, he heard Hinata yelped and moved towards her to help her but she suddenly lost consciousness and Kiba caught her. Kiba noticing Hinata's current situation blushed madly and then removed his jacket and covered her with it all the while avoiding to look at her body which for him was VERY HARD to do since she had the body of a goddess, but Kiba being Kiba, protected whatever dignity he and Hinata had left and didn't look. He picked her up bridal style and her clothes on the floor after deciding what to do with her._

'_She's not safe here in this huge house all alone…with __**THAT**__ man…' thought Kiba not even minding to look whoever the man was cause he was sure that if he even go as close as 1 meter away from the man will cause him to go crazy and possibly kill the man but he didn't want Hinata to see that side of him so he did what he think was best, he took her home where his sister changed her clothes all the while Kiba was explaining to her mother what happened in Hinata's home._

**End of Flashback**

"-so that's what happened…" said Kiba after telling Hinata what happened. He then tried to look at her but was too nervous to see what her reaction was so he just continued to look away saying, "You know, uhhhh, we kinda need to go now, cause my mom might think I'm- you know- doing something to you cause were taking too long…and get all bitchy with me…" mumbled Kiba the last part while blushing at what he said.

Meanwhile Hinata was still digesting all that Kiba said to her and staring at Kiba.

'_Kiba…saved…me…he doesn't know it was niisan who…who did that to me…his family took care of…me…' _thought Hinata while still looking at Kiba but now realizing what happened tears started to fall. She doesn't know whether to be grateful or to be embarrassed or to be scared or disappointed cause the person she thought saved her wasn't him but decided to just be grateful nonetheless.

"K-Kiba kun…thank y-you v-very much fo-for saving m-me…hic- I r-really am g-grateful-hic" said Hinata while trying to stop her tears but obviously failed.

"Wha- Hinata! Wh-why are you crying? Shit!" said Kiba while going to Hinata's side and trying to calm her down. Doing all sorts of things just to calm her down.

"I-I-hic- w-was scared- hic- y-you c-came-hic-" replied Hinata still crying.

"No! No! don't cry! It's all right, a-anything for you Hinata, ok? So pleeeaassse, stop crying will ya?" begged Kiba while kneeling in front of Hinata and making a funny face.

'_If my mom see this, she'll think I made her cry and she'll kill me, probably beat me up till I'm dead or worse…she'll cut off my-gulp-' _thought Kiba but stopped when he felt a very dangerous and infuriated aura behind him, and when he tried to confirm this, he practically felt his heart stopped beating. There in his door was his mother glaring at him with demented eyes boring dagger through his soul.

'_F*CK! HOLY SH*T!' _thought Kiba.

"K-Kiba…" started his mother, "what do you think you're doing making Hinata chan cry?" asked his mother crackling her knuckles preparing herself. While Kiba just looked at her with panicked eyes.

"W-wait! It's not what you think! I-I was just- Hinata! Help me out here-" yelled Kiba towards Hinata but unluckily he was already jabbed by his mother in his guts and was left on the floor unmoving.

"That's what you get for making a woman cry!" yelled Tsume, Kiba's mother. She then walked towards Hinata gently patting her in the back to soothe her.

"There, there, so Hinata chan, what did my stupid excuse of a son did to you to make you cry like this?" asked Tsume gently towards Hinata still rubbing her back.

"I-I was j-just th-thanking k-Kiba kun for s-saving me…" replied Hinata wiping her tears away.

"I heard what happened, I thought you were with your family on that meeting that day since you're the heir of the Hyuuga clan of course, I'm really sorry, good thing you weren't hurt, and also you should forget about what happened cause my son will do anything and I mean **anything** to track down that bastard who did to you, right Kiba?" said Tsume while looking lovingly at Hinata.

"Hai Hai" replied Kiba standing up and leaving towards the kitchen holding his aching stomach.

"Tha-thank you Tsu-Tsume san b-but y-you don't r-really have to d-do this-" said Hinata forcing herself to smile.

"Nonsense! Of course I do! You're like a daughter to me, and I don't like anyone close to me getting hurt, okay?" said Tsume also standing up and giving Hinata a hand.

"So come on, Hinata. Let's go down and eat together okay?" finished Tsume.

"H-Hai" replied Hinata taking Tsume's hand they walked towards the kitchen with Hinata feeling so happy.

'_I'm so happy that Kiba's family think of me like I'm one of them, I wish my family was like this…but ever since my mother left, everything's changed…and the only other person who acted like my family back then was…Sasuke kun…I wonder if he's worried about me…or does he even know about what happened? He didn't even look at me last night when I said I loved him…I'm worried…Sasuke'_

**-So there you go! Another chapter for you guys please enjoy! I 'm sorry if it's boring but that's all I got still wait for the next chapter entitled "Confrontation" I'm excited about it and as we speak I'm already working on it. So again, ENJOY! **

**-princess-**


	10. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

"A-arigato Tsume san, I-I really am s-so grateful for e-everything you and your f-family did for m-me, I-I d-don't know how t-to r-repay y-your k-kindness" said Hinata bowing respectfully to Tsume with Kiba by her side.

"No, No Hinata chan, you don't have to repay me for anything. As I said before, you're like a daughter to me and if I could…I would gladly take you as a part of our family. So you're always welcome here especially when you're in trouble, okay? So I don't want you to feel all indebt to me. Understand?" replied Tsume hugging Hinata.

"H-Hai Ts-tsume san, thank you very much! I-I understand!" answered Hinata while hugging Tsume with tears in her eyes, tears of happiness. She felt so happy, the feeling of being loved, the feeling of being part of a real family and most of all the feeling of being accepted. Not as a failure, not as a nuisance, not as a weakling but as a real part of a family.

"Don't forget to come here once in a while, okay? We'll always welcome you. Just ask my idiot son when you want to come by, okay?" said Tsume still hugging Hinata.

"Enough with the goodbyes mom, you're already embarrassing me enough as it is" mumbled Kiba while trying to pull Hinata out of his moms arms.

"Kiba! Why are you so impatient? When will you act properly in front of Hinata chan? I am really sorry Hinata chan, Kiba is just an imprudent child" said Tsume while choking her son.

Meanwhile Hinata just giggled at the sight of a happy family in front of her. She saw how Kiba made a funny face while his mom was trying to choke him; of course it wasn't real though.

'_They look so happy…and they want me to be a part of them…but it can never happen. I'm bound to the Hyuuga clan for the rest of my life and there is no way out. I'm so envious of Kiba kun. He is so lucky to have a family that loves him so much. I wish I too had that kind of family but-' _Hinata was cut off from her thoughts when she felt Kiba tugged at her hand.

"Hinata? Are you alright? You were so spaced out back there that I thought you were going to cry again." asked Kiba while still tugging Hinata's hand and worrying about her.

"I-I'm fine K-Kiba kun, I was just th-thinking about h-how happy your f-family is" answered Hinata looking back to see Tsume waving goodbye at them and she too waved goodbye at her with her free hand.

'_-but if I haven't been part of the Hyuuga clan…I wouldn't have known Sasuke kun…I probably wouldn't be able to be with him like today, we wouldn't have been friends back then and we wouldn't have been able to find each other…'_

"So Hinata, where'd you wanna go?" asked Kiba looking straight ahead of them not realizing that he was still holding Hinata's hand.

"Uhmmm…m-maybe w-we should go to the t-training ground first" answered Hinata also looking straight ahead and not realizing that Kiba was holding still her hand. Both were too much preoccupied with what they were thinking that they hadn't given much thought about their hands at the moment.

'_Why does Hinata wanna go to the training grounds? Doesn't she wanna go home? Or maybe see if her family's back, you know what, scratch the last part. Hinata's family is horrible. I heard them once saying bad things about her, and I heard Kurenai sensei talking about how Hinata's father bad mouth her and humiliate her. Her family doesn't even care about her, how would they know that someone just tried to rape her in their own household or that they didn't even take her to their family meeting or something… I wish I could just take her away from all of this, from her family, from her sufferings…' _thought Kiba feeling sorry for Hinata. He knew that Hinata was always shunned by her family but never said anything; he had always wanted to take her away, to save her from being hurt over and over again. But he was still scared about telling her how he really feels, the truth as to why he was willing to do anything just for her, as to why he could and would only look at her. _'Because I Love Her' _finally thought Kiba.

'_Sasuke kun! I-I want to see him! He's probably at the training grounds as always. Is he worried about me? Does he know what happened? Isn't he wondering even if a tiniest little bit about me…is this about what happened last time? I-I need to talk to him…I hope he's in the training grounds…' _thought Hinata feeling nervous as to what she'll say to Sasuke.

Unfortunately for the two, both were so occupied with their thoughts that they failed to notice the stares that they were receiving from the people around them as they walked their way to the training grounds.

"Hey Sakura chan, isn't that Hinata chan?" asked Naruto as he and Sakura were both on their way to the Uchiha compound for Sasuke.

"Yeah. It is Hinata chan, but why is she with Kiba? And most importantly, why are they **holding **hands?" asked Sakura as she was shocked to see that Hinata and Kiba were holding hands while walking at the streets of Konoha.

"You're right! Sakura chan! Maybe they're already dating?" said Naruto while grinning and looking at the oblivious duo that were on their way to the training grounds.

"Maybe…but Hinata chan didn't say anything about dating…I wonder…" said Sakura but immediately disregard the couple when she remembered the reason they were there in the first place. "Naruto! We have to call Sasuke kun already! We have a mission, remember?" yelled Sakura while running off towards the Uchiha compound.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about the teme!" yelled back Naruto as he ran after Sakura towards the Uchiha compound.

Back to Hinata and Kiba. As the two reached the training grounds, Kiba looked around to find it totally empty and looked at Hinata before asking, "So Hinata, what are we doing here exactly?" Kiba again looked around remembering what he and Hinata did back then when they tickled each other and blushed. He immediately turned his head away from her so that she wouldn't be able to see his blush.

'_SH*T! I cant help remembering that time…and our position back then…I was almost near enough to kiss her back then…kiss…' _thethought made Kiba's blush more redder if that was even possible, especially for him.

'_I thought Sasuke kun was here…but if he's not here, then where is he? Is he at home? Sasuke kun…' _thought Hinata being disappointed that Sasuke wasn't in the training grounds at all.

"I-I was h-hoping th-that we'd see him here…" answered Hinata unconsciously. Not realizing what she said tears started to form in her eyes.

'_Why Sasuke kun…why…' _thought Hinata as the tears finally fell. When Kiba saw this he immediately came to Hinata's side. He was confused as to why she was crying. He wanted to ask her but felt that it wasn't the right time so he decided on just comforting her and hugged her. Hinata just cried at Kiba's chest, by the time she was done Kiba spoke, "What's wrong?" still hugging Hinata.

"N-nothing" answered Hinata lying pretty much obviously.

"Hinata, you know you stink at lying, so tell me…I don't want to see you like this…it hurts me" said Kiba closing his eyes and tightening his embrace with Hinata.

"I-it hurts y-you? Wh-what do you m-mean?" asked Hinata wondering what did Kiba meant by that.

'_Should I tell her…it's been so long, I have to…tell her Kiba! You can do this! Just look at her straight in her beautiful eyes…tell her the words you've wanted to say for so long…' _thought Kiba looking straight in her eyes, still hugging her. _'I __**WILL**__ tell her'_

"Hinata…I have something I've wanted to tell you for a long time…" said Kiba looking seriously at her. Hinata couldn't help but feel nervous at the sudden seriousness in Kiba's voice.

"H-Hai?" stuttered a nervous Hyuuga.

"The reason why I feel hurt is because I see you feel hurt, the reason why I cry is because I see you crying, the reason why I love taking you to my family is because I _want _you to be a part of my family, and finally the reason why I said all these stupid things is because…" said Kiba pausing before gulping and preparing himself for the inevitable.

Sasuke was still looking for Hinata. All day he kept searching for her never stopping. As he reached the Uchiha compound, he saw two of the people he wanted to avoid the most. Naruto and Sakura.

"Ughhh. What do you want?" grunted Sasuke as he spoke up from behind them. Totally in an annoyed mood.

"Oh! Sasuke kun, we were just here to tell you that Tsunade sama called us for a mission" purred Sakura as she clung herself around Sasuke's arm.

"Tch. I don't have time to go with you to some petty mission, I need to find Hinata, so Sakura let go of me or would you like me to do it for you?" gritted Sasuke as he tried to remove his arms from her and Sakura feeling the killing intent in Sasuke obeyed him.

"Hinata chan? Teme you're looking for Hinata chan?" asked Naruto confused by Sasuke's actions.

"I. Just. Said. That" said Sasuke, killing intent so high that he was sure that his body was already shaking with pure animosity.

"Oh you are? Why? Cause you know, me and Sakura chan saw her with Kiba on a date, they were walking towards the training grounds but we didn't get to talk to-" started Naruto but was cut off when Sasuke pulled the collar of his jacket.

"What did you say?" asked Sasuke feeling his fingers and the rest of his body go numb. As he heard the dobe say those words he felt his brain stopped processing.

"Woah! TEME! What are you doing? I said Hinata was with Kiba on the training grounds, sheesh! What's with the attitude?" said Naruto as Sasuke let go of him and quickly ran towards the training grounds.

"What's with Sasuke kun? And why was he looking for Hinata?" asked a curious Sakura.

"How would we know what's going on in that TEME's brain! And look! He ruined my jacket!" yelled Naruto but was bonked in the head by Sakura.

"YOU IDIOT! We have to follow him! Tsunade sama called the three of us and I doubt she'd appreciate only the two of us showing, come on!" shouted Sakura as she and Naruto ran to follow Sasuke.

As Sasuke neared the training grounds, he saw two figures and what made him more furious was that those two said figures where in each others embrace. When he reached the training grounds, what he saw made time stop for him. There in front of him, Hinata, his Hinata, was in the embrace of another man, not just any other man, it was the mutt, Kiba. He was about to interrupt them when he heard Hinata speak.

"B-because?" urged Hinata, she really wanted to see Sasuke kun already and ask him if she did anything wrong that he didn't like that made him avoid her. She was so worried about him which is why she was as confused as to why Kiba was saying all this things to her.

Kiba took a big gulp before looking into her eyes and saying, "Because _**I love you**_ Hinata" Kiba continued to look at Hinata as he waited for a response but as he was about to ask her, he was suddenly pulled away from Hinata and thrown unto the ground.

"ARGHHH! What the hell-" yelled Kiba as his ass reached the ground.

"Sasuke kun! Wh-what a-are y-you doing?" asked Hinata shocked by Sasuke's actions. She saw Sasuke slowly making his way towards Kiba who was still on the ground rubbing his back.

When Sasuke reached Kiba he took him by his collar and lifted him through the air. He punched him in his stomach and kicked him towards the tree opposite of them.

"ARGHHHH!" yelled Kiba as his back connected with the hard wood and fell to the ground.

"Sasuke kun! What are you d-doing?" yelled Hinata when she saw what Sasuke did to Kiba. She immediately ran to him and stopped him when she saw him making his way again to Kiba. "Sasuke kun! Wh-why are you d-doing this?" asked Hinata looking at Sasuke. But Sasuke just pushed her away and continued to move towards Kiba. All he felt at that moment was the need to terminate that mutt from existence.

'_Sasuke kun! Wh-what's happening! Why is he attacking Kiba kun?' _thought Hinata as she began to stand up and ran towards Sasuke.

Kiba regained his footing and saw straight at Sasuke. He was moving his way towards him probably to fight him, so he prepared himself. As Kiba got himself ready to attack, he charged fiercely at Sasuke. He tried to punch Sasuke but he was too fast for him and instead he was pushed to the ground. His head face flat on the ground by Sasuke's hand and his body held in place by his other hand. Kiba couldn't move. He was immobilized by Sasuke but then Sasuke forcefully moved his face towards him so that his face was directly to him.

"You have a lot of nerve stealing someone else's woman" said Sasuke through gritted teeth. It was so obvious how Sasuke was too much out of control at the moment but Kiba didn't care. He'll never be scared especially with the traitor.

"What are you talking about? Are you as insane as I thought you were?" yelled Kiba in front of Sasuke's face.

'_Great! I fucking picked the wrong time to leave akamaru behind! What the hell is this bastard talking about?'_ thought Kiba.

"Tch. You're as stupid as I thought you were. You have a mind as stupid as a dog" retorted Sasuke with a smirk on his face. He then again for the second time activated his Sharingan. "I'm going to destroy that fucking brain of yours mutt" said Sasuke.

Hinata saw what Sasuke is doing to Kiba. So she ran towards Sasuke and pulled him away from Kiba before slapping him.

_SLAP!_

"Sasuke kun!" yelled Hinata as she saw the shock evident in Sasuke's face and immediately felt guilty for slapping him. "S-S-Sasuke k-kun, I-I'm s-sor-" she was cut off when Sasuke stood up and turned away from her.

"So…this is where it ends, huh?" said Sasuke still turned away from her. Meanwhile Hinata helped Kiba up from the ground.

"S-Sasuke kun, wh-what are y-you t-talking about?" said Hinata afraid of what may happen next. She stood up then walked towards Sasuke slowly. She was about to touch him when he held her hand in a tight grip.

"DON'T. TOUCH. ME" said Sasuke with so much venom in his voice as he spoke. Hinata couldn't see his eyes for they were covered with his hair.

"S-Sasuke, a-are y-you d-doing th-this b-because y-you d-don't…" Hinata took a big gulp before continuing, "l-love m-me a-anymore?" finished Hinata as tears fell from her eyes. While she said this, Sasuke quickly stared at her.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sasuke with anger and confusion in his voice still holding Hinata's hand in a tight grip.

"Y-you d-don't l-love me a-anymore" repeated Hinata as she turned her head away from him to hide her tears but Sasuke held her chin with his other hand to force her to look at him.

"Aren't you the one who was replacing me with the mutt over there?" half asked, half yelled Sasuke in front of Hinata. He was thoroughly confused now.

"Wha- I-I'm not r-replacing y-you! H-how could you s-say that!" yelled Hinata in front of Sasuke's face. Her tears replaced with anger.

"Weren't you and the mutt over there dating?" asked Sasuke still looking straight at Hinata's eyes searching her face for any signs of lying.

"Wh-where did you h-hear su-such things! Me and Kiba kun w-weren't dating! W-we were looking for you!" said Hinata her face flushed with anger and from the crying she did earlier.

"Oh really? Then why were you two in each other's embrace then? Was he checking your face and body with his body for injuries? I doubt it." Said Sasuke sarcastically.

"For your i-information! H-he was comforting me! I-I was crying cause I was worried about you! That n-night, when I told you I love you, y-you didn't even look at me and I w-was practically almost r-raped! If it weren't for Kiba kun saving me I still wouldn't even have my virginity!" yelled Hinata with all her strength. She was so tired of all the crying. Tired of all the pain, ache, suffering and worrying. "I-I was so s-scared!" yelled Hinata finally embracing the warmth Sasuke's body gives off.

"I'm sorry, I was wrong. I'm sorry for not looking at you, I'm sorry if I wasn't there to save you, I'm sorry if I judged you and I'm sorry for hurting you, Hinata. tell me all that happened." replied Sasuke as he held Hinata tightly in his arms.

All the while, Kiba was silent and continued to listen to the two in front of him and what he heard tore him to pieces.

'_Hi-Hinata and the bastard t-traitor? H-how did this h-happen?' _franticallythought Kiba as he looked at the two.

"Wh-what do you mean? Are you two in l-love with each other?" asked Kiba trying to calm himself down from the sudden realization hitting him hard.

"Yeah" monotonously replied Sasuke even after all the confrontation they just did a few minutes ago.

"K-Kiba kun…I-I'm sorry for n-not t-telling y-you and the o-others anything, bu-but w-we j-" started Hinata but Sasuke cut her off when he kissed her passionately in front of Kiba.

"Mmmhhh!"

"She doesn't need to apologize to anyone, especially not to you" said Sasuke as he smirked at the last part while Kiba just growled at him.

"You bastard…what did you to Hinata…to trick her like that…" asked Kiba growling at Sasuke while Sasuke just continued to smirk at him.

"Sasuke kun! Stop it! Kiba kun…I-I'm really sorry, I-it's the truth…I love Sasuke kun…" started Hinata as she looked straight at Kiba before saying, "C-can you p-please k-keep it a secret…at least for now, k-Kiba kun?" finished Hinata pleading Kiba. While Kiba just stared at her, he still couldn't deny her. How could he deny the woman he loves even if she loves someone else?

"Fine. Anything for you Hinata." finished Kiba walking away. He needed time. Time to absorb everything that happened, time to think and time to understand his own feelings.

"Arigato…Kiba kun" whispered Hinata as she continued to look at the retreating back of Kiba.

In the distance yells can be heard and Sasuke grunted as he realized whose voices those yells belonged to.

"Sasuke kun!"

"Teme!"

"Urghhh. This is going to be a long day." Grunted Sasuke already tired and still carrying Hinata in his arms.

"Uhmmm…Sasuke kun, perhaps you sh-should put me d-down now, cause Sakura chan and Naruto kun might s-see us like this…" mumbled Hinata but Sasuke caught it.

"Fine. Whatever." Said Sasuke as he gently let go of Hinata and stretched his body. "Hinata, we'll talk later." finished Sasuke as he made his way towards Naruto and Sakura but not before giving _his_ Hinata a very, very passionate kiss. "And we'll continue **that** later" said Sasuke finally leaving a shocked Hinata with a smirk on his face.

"Sasuke kun…Kiba kun…"

**-Okay guys! This is my longest chapter yet! I hope you liked it, I was so tired when I finished it but alas! I've done it…well stay tuned in for my next chapter which I hope has some lemons in it already depends on what do you want. Please tell me if you want some lemons already on the next chapter or not…I'm kinda new to writing lemons since this is my first fanfic and all so please tell me what do you guys think!**

**-princess**


	11. Liar

Team 7 was currently heading towards the Hokage's tower for their so called mission, with Sakura clinging to Sasuke's arm and Naruto beside her.

"By the way teme, why were you looking for Hinata chan?" asked Naruto looking at Sasuke with his hands behind his head.

"Yeah…the other night too…?" added Sakura remembering as she looked up at Sasuke slowly loosening her grip on him.

'_Idiots. As expected from tweedle dee and tweedle dum. Asking questions that don't even concern them.'_ Thought Sasuke as he glared at Naruto and removed his arm from Sakura's clutches when he felt her loosen her grip on him.

"It's none of your business." Replied Sasuke still glaring at the two before leaving them both staring at him with confusion and curiosity.

As Sasuke was making his way towards the Hokage tower, not caring if his two idiotic friends were following him, felt a strange but horribly familiar chakra. He quickly turned to search for the chakra he felt. Turning and turning, Confusion clearly seen on his eyes.

'_WHAT THE-' _thought Sasuke as he continued to search when he suddenly saw a shadow lurking in an alley behind him. He immediately ran to follow the shadow but as quick as Sasuke is the shadow is quicker. Sasuke was known for his speed so outrunning him was somehow impossible but this shadow…no, this man, was able to outrun him. _'WHAT IS HE?' _yelled Sasuke in his mind as he continued to follow the shadow but is quickly loosing him. _'FUCK! IMPOSSIBLE!' _Sasuke lost the shadow he was following and was now panting as he tried to search the chakra again but to no avail he failed. _'Impossible! That…That chakra! How?' _Sasuke thought frustrated and mad at himself for even thinking that _**he**_ was still alive. He clutched his head at anger. He kept thinking of answers as to why, where, and whose chakra was that however nothing came up not even a stupid answer came up.

As Sasuke kept thinking he heard his comrades' call up to him worried.

"Teme! Why did you leave us hanging back there? We were just asking you a question no need to act so grumpy that much!" shouted Naruto as he continued to frown at Sasuke and then he noticed… his friends face, a face he thought he would never see in the man in front of him. A face filled with fear and alarm. "Sasuke…what's wrong?" asked Naruto more seriously than ever. Having seen his friends face like that meant bad news not just for him but for everyone else.

"Sasuke kun…" added Sakura as she too noticed Sasuke's face. She was about to touch his shoulders when suddenly Sasuke recoiled from her touch.

"Nothing." Answered Sasuke regaining his composure and usually stoic face not bothering to look at them and continued to head to the Hokage's tower. Naruto and Sakura were both worried for their friend, they saw how Sasuke acted and knew that it wasn't nothing at all, what it showed was nothing but bad news. They wanted to help him so bad, but he never tells them what's wrong.

"Don't worry Sakura chan, I know he'll tell us at the right time. Have faith in him, he's changed for the better, ne?" comforted Naruto as he held Sakura's shoulders with a huge grin plastered on his face but inside, he too was worried about Sasuke and couldn't help but doubt his very own words.

Not wanting to get left behind again the two ran over beside Sasuke and kept stealing glances at him hoping to somehow find clues as to what he was hiding but Sasuke's stoic face was like a mask of steel that only Naruto could, sometimes but not always, penetrate.

_**Hokage's Office**_

"Tsuande baa-san" said Naruto as he entered first the office.

"You're here" started Tsunade as they entered her office and were in front of her. "I have a mission for you which only you three **can** do" Continued Tsunade. "You three are to head to the Hidden Village of Cloud and steal back the highly crucial and important scroll the Raikage have stolen from us a long time ago" said Tsunade with her head above her intertwined hands staring at them, waiting for questions. When no one questioned she continued, "You three are to leave 6 am tomorrow morning sharp. I am assigning Sasuke as leader of this mission. Understood?" asked Tsunade.

"Hai" Sakura responded.

"Alright you may leave and prepare yourselves. It will take you at least three days to reach Kumogakure and I want you all to be at your best. This is a dangerous mission; I want you to be as discreet as possible. Remember, were not to start a war here, so do it quickly and stealthily. Dismissed. Sasuke, I need to talk to you." Finished Tsunade, the three of them were looking at her as if asking if she were insane. "Alone." She finished glaring at Naruto and Sakura but mostly at Naruto.

As Naruto and Sakura left The Hokage's tower, they couldn't help but wonder if it was about Sasuke's actions earlier. And couldn't help but get worried about their friend, again Naruto assured Sakura that everything will be fine, of course he knew he was telling it more to himself than to Sakura.

Back in the office, Sasuke just continued to glare at Tsunade even as they were already alone while Tsunade stared back at him. Both were silent as time passed and Sasuke being impatient in all decided to stop this and get it over with.

"What do you want?" snarled Sasuke his eyes narrowing at Tsunade.

"Impatient are we Uchiha?" teased Tsunade as she began to smile at Sasuke while staring at his reaction.

"I don't have time for you mindless games woman. If you have something to tell me then say it so we can get this shit over with" growled Sasuke with gritted teeth towards Tsunade.

"Right. Let's cut to the chase. What is Hyuuga Hinata to you? And don't you dare tell me it's none of my business Uchiha cause it is" said Tsunade analyzing the Uchiha in front of her for any answers.

Sasuke smirked at Tsunade before answering, "Fine. She's my personal bodyguard, anything else?"

"Don't fuck with me Uchiha! I have no time for your witty sarcasm!" yelled Tsunade while throwing the chair behind her towards Sasuke, but was easily dodged.

"You wanna know the fucking truth? She's my girlfriend." Answered Sasuke the smile fading from his beautiful face replaced by a frown.

"Y-your what?" asked Tsunade as she couldn't believe what she had just heard from the man in front of her.

"She. Is. My. Girlfriend." Repeated Sasuke now amused by Tsunade reaction.

"I-impossible! Little Hinata chan w-wouldn't…What did you do to her?" yelled Tsunade still not believing the Uchiha's words.

"Don't believe me if you want. I'm leaving." Said Sasuke as he headed to the door. Tsunade noticing this immediately came out of her daze and called out the Uchiha.

"WAIT! Uchiha!" called out Tsunade which made Sasuke stop midway towards the door. "Hinata…she is to go with the three of you on this mission" said Tsunade. "I asked what she is to you so that I can rethink about her being your personal bodyguard…but why? Sasuke, why her?" asked Tsunade confusion and curiosity etched on her face.

"Is that all? It's none of anybody's concern, so stop meddling with other people's lives." Answered Sasuke as he left leaving Tsunade's questions still unanswered.

"Uchiha! What the heck is happening…" stated Tsunade as she felt herself tired and stressed out. "I need some sake…" muttered Tsunade.

Just then, Shizune burst through her door with an urgent look in her face.

"Tsunade sama!" yelled Shizune as she ran to the Hokage sweating, obviously something serious has happened.

"Sigh. Shizune…how many times do you have to barge in through my office like that? It's getting irritating you know? I could've-" Tsunade was cut off when Shizune quickly said.

"Now's not the time for jokes Tsunade sama! We need you to look at this! ASAP!" said Shizune breathless pulling the Hokage on her way out the door.

Hinata was currently out in the busy streets of Konoha. She was on her way to the Hyuuga compound but decided against it, since she didn't want to see her niisan yet after the whole fiasco that occurred. She did wonder what happened to her niisan though but disregarded it as soon as it came. What she couldn't help was that she felt so happy that she and Sasuke was still together of course nobody knew that except for Kiba…

'_Kiba kun…he, he said that he likes me…but now he knows about me and Sasuke kun, would he tell on us? Would he? GULP…I only think of Kiba kun like a brother…nothing more nothing less. How could I face him now or better yet, how could I tell him the truth? But I love Sasuke kun…it had always been him from the start, even if he changed, I still love him. He took my heart with him and I could never take it back…'_ thought Hinata as she reached Uchiha compound. By this time, her heart was already beating so fast that it seemed like it would explode at any moment now. _'I-I d-don't know wh-what w-will h-happen i-if I-I g-go i-inside…' _thought Hinata as she was standing in front of Sasuke's door. _'H-h-he s-s-said th-th-that w-we w-will c-c-c-c-onti-tinue l-l-l-l-later…GULP!' _thought a very scared and nervous Hinata. Just then, the door opened and revealed a half naked Uchiha in nothing but only a towel barely covering him. Hinata was so red that anyone would think that she was somewhat a tomato. She was so stiff and couldn't move.

"Hinata?" asked a confused Uchiha while staring at his guest. He then noticed her staring at his body and his body alone, and smirked. He then leaned in towards her, his hot breath in her cheeks, and then whispered in the most seductive and husky voice he could muster, "Do you want to continue where we left off?" and that's when she snapped. She fainted right then and there with a face so red and with Sasuke carrying her in his arms bridal style towards his room.

"You really are too good for me, Hinata, you're so innocent, beautiful, and fragile and that's what I love about you…" said Sasuke as he laid Hinata down on his bed and laid down beside her carefully stroking her beautiful indigo hair and just continued to stare at her angelic face (mind you, Sasuke is still only in a towelXD) and then fall asleep himself.

A few hours later, Hinata woke up feeling comfortable in the warmth that was provided to her by the embrace from the man beside her.

'_I can't believe Sasuke kun and I are like this, in his bed nonetheless and with him HALF NAKED…I can't move…I might wake him up and…and…and then…GULP!...where we left off…Stop it Hinata! Stop thinking such dirty thoughts! Sasuke kun never took advantage of me, even when I was unconscious he still took care of me and did nothing wrong, I wonder what would it feel like if I…if I gave my…gulp…virginity to him…'_

Just then Hinata was startled out of her thoughts when she felt Sasuke's embrace on her tightened. With his face so close to her neck that sent unwanted shivers down her spine. She couldn't help but squirm under his embrace.

"What's wrong? Is it too hot for you?" muttered Sasuke as he tightened his hold on Hinata more causing her to stiffen.

"S-Sasuke kun! Y-you're awake!" muttered Hinata as she tried to break free of Sasuke's hold on her.

"Don't." started Sasuke. "I want us to stay like this much longer…" finished Sasuke as he buried his face in her dark indigo hair breathing in her wonderful lavender scent.

After a while, Hinata relaxed under Sasuke's embrace feeling him inhale and exhale behind her before saying, "S-sasuke kun, I…uhm…wh-what is it y-you have to t-tell me?" whispered Hinata.

Sasuke hearing her slowly let go of her and went towards his drawer to get some clothes on. "You're gonna come with us on our mission tomorrow" said Sasuke as he put on his pants with Hinata looking away.

"N-nani?" asked a surprised Hinata. "B-but wh-why? I-I don't u-understand-" reasoned Hinata but was stopped when she saw Sasuke look at her. "G-g-gomen, I-I d-din't me-mean t-to c-c-compl-plain I-I w-was j-jus-"

"Sigh. Hinata. It's alright. I don't know what Tsunade is planning but don't worry…I'll be with you" said Sasuke as he left the room leaving Hinata alone feeling weak and guilty.

'_Why? Why? Why? Why am I so weak? Even in front of Sasuke kun…I showed weakness…I bet he feels disappointed with me…all those training we did…were for nothing…I'm sorry…I-I'm just so weak that even in front of Sasuke kun I-I acted like that…why?' _thought Hinata as she clenched her fist so hard that it left bruises on her palms. She then quickly stood up and left Sasuke's house without even saying goodbye to Sasuke feeling bad about herself and scared about what Sasuke thinks of her.

On her way home, Hinata saw Sakura who was running up to her and waving her arm as if something urgent was happening.

"Hinata chan! I'm so glad I finally found you!" said Sakura as she tried to fix herself from running so much.

"S-sakura chan? I-is there s-something wrong?" asked a worried Hinata while helping Sakura fix herself.

"What? Wrong? Oh, no! No! Nothing's wrong, Hinata chan, I was just sent by Tsunade sama to tell you that you are to accompany us on our mission tomorrow 6 am at the front gates of Konoha" said Sakura as she tried to reassure her friend that there was nothing wrong.

"O-oh…right, S-sasuke kun a-already t-told me…" muttered Hinata as she suddenly remembered what happened not realizing that she said it loud enough for Sakura to hear.

"Sasuke? You mean you saw Sasuke?" asked a confused and curious Sakura.

Hinata realizing what she said quickly covered her mouth in an attempt to take back what Sakura heard. Feeling nervous as to what excuse should she come up with to avoid the question filled eyes of a certain pink haired girl in front of her.

'_Eeeeeek! What should I do? I can't believe I said that out loud!' _thought a panic stricken Hinata.

"Hinata? are you okay? What do you mean Sasuke? And since when did you start calling him Sasuke kun?" continuously asked Sakura as she stared at Hinata's face.

"I-I meant th-that I b-bumped into U-uchiha san earlier a-and h-he a-already t-told me a-about th-the m-mission…" lied Hinata as she tried her best to make it more believable to Sakura.

'_Please! Please believe me! For the love of Kami, please believe me!" _thought Hinata as Sakura continued to stare at her as if searching her soul if whether she was lying or not.

"Oh okay! I was just asking since I'm on my way to Sasuke kun's house and you know…kinda ask him to have dinner with me. Hehe. Thank you Hinata chan! See you tomorrow!" yelled Sakura as she ran away from her into Sasuke's direction.

"Bye Sakura chan…" whispered Hinata as she felt relieved that Sakura believed her but at the same time sad that even though she and Sasuke were dating, there were still others who were after him.

'_I know it's my fault anyways…I was the one who asked him to keep it a secret, so I have to stop moping around especially after what happened at Sasuke kun's home a while ago…I'm sure Sasuke kun's already regretting going out with me…Stop it! Sasuke kun loves me! I-I j-just n-need to t-trust him…right?' _thought Hinata as she made her way home. When she reached the Hyuuga compound she saw that everyone was back from the meeting already and felt relieved that she wasn't alone with her niisan anymore. "I wonder where is Neji niisan…" muttered Hinata as she entered her room. She immediately plopped on her bed after preparing all her things for their mission tomorrow.

Sasuke came back from the kitchen only to find his room empty and sighed. He knew why Hinata left; he just couldn't bring himself to run up to her. He knew that Hinata had grown stronger after their training sessions the only problem was her insecurities. He knew that no one can help her about it but herself, he tried several times to help her but she wouldn't have it. She was trapped inside her insecurities and he wants to free her from it which is why he wouldn't run up to her and tell her, he felt bad for hurting her but he'll endure it just to help her.

"Hinata…Aishiteru" mumbled Sasuke as he buried his face in Hinata's pillow addicted to her unique and wonderful scent.

_**Mission Day**_

Sasuke was the first one to arrive at the meeting place followed by Hinata who arrived a few minutes after him. An uncomfortable silence filled the air while the two were waiting for their other comrades who were obviously running late.

Hinata felt suffocated by the tense atmosphere between her and Sasuke but she couldn't find enough courage to break it either. She tried to think of anything, just about anything to get rid of this awkward silence.

"Uhmm…Sasuke kun…" started Hinata as she looked away from Sasuke's intense gaze and instead look at his feet. "A-about yesterday…I-I just w-want to a-apo-" but was cut off by Sasuke when she felt him hold her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Hinata…stop. Stop all these insecurities from keeping you behind. You are stronger than you think you are and I know because I was there when you trained. Just for once, believe in me and trust yourself…" said Sasuke with a firm voice and finality in his tone.

Hinata was surprised at what Sasuke said. She didn't expect him to be so blunt and straightforward; yet again she didn't expect him to say anything at all. She couldn't help but keep her mouth agape before replying.

"I-I…Sasuke kun…thank you…so much for helping me with my training, my weaknesses…everything…I-I understand what you meant…and I w-will do my b-best to be m-more c-confident on myself…so thank you…" replied Hinata with tears in her eyes. She was about to lean forward and kiss Sasuke when suddenly; both heard the voice they both didn't want to face right now. Almost as if nothing happened they separated in a flash and were as far away as possible with each other.

"Sasuke kun!" yelled the irritating voice of none other Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke gave out a low growl as Sakura latched her arms around Sasuke's arm in an effort to make him notice her which of course failed.

"Sakura. Let. Go" gritted Sasuke through clenched teeth.

But Sakura being Sakura just ignored him and continued to hold unto his arm.

"Sasuke kun let's go, Naruto is already behind me and he's gonna catch up to us anyway so let's head out, don't you think so?" said Sakura putting her cute act in front of Sasuke by continuously batting her eyelashes and pouting her lips in what she thought was cute but to Sasuke was absolutely horrible.

While Hinata was just silently watching the two, feeling irritated with Sakura, she saw Naruto running up to them.

"Sakura chan! Hinata chan! Teme! Sorry I'm late! Just had to stop by at Ichiraku's before heading out on the mission! Hehe! Come on let's go!" yelled Naruto running ahead of them excitedly.

"Baka! Sasuke kun's the leader of this mission not you! So stop leading the way!" Yelled Sakura as she ran up to Naruto and bonked him on the head.

Sasuke just sighed as he watched his two idiotic teammates ahead of him and stole a glance at Hinata. he noticed that she too was watching the two with a smile on her face, and while looking at her, he couldn't help but smirk at what was about to happen earlier if they weren't so rudely interrupted.

'_You are so much more Hinata…much more than you'll ever think' _thought Sasuke one final time before focusing himself on their mission at hand.

_**After The Mission**_

Their mission was a success. Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata and Sakura were on their way back from their mission with the scroll form the Raikage with no one noticing. It was almost twilight when the team decided to camp out for the night. As they were setting up their tents, Sasuke felt something was wrong.

'_Something's not right. It's too quiet. And that chakra I felt days ago…and that shadow…WAIT! Shadows!' _Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts when he heard an ear piercing scream coming from Sakura. He and the others immediately ran to her only to find that she was being engulfed by a black shadow. Sasuke without thinking ran up to her and pulled her out only to be trapped by the shadow himself.

"Sasuke kun!" yelled Sakura as she was pulled by Hinata to safety. While Naruto ran to save Sasuke.

"Teme!" yelled Naruto before doing a series of hand seals and shouting his signature move "Rasengan!" releasing Sasuke from the hands of the shadows.

"Dobe! Where's Sakura?" yelled Sasuke as he too moved into fighting stance and studying the shadows that were surrounding them.

"Don't worry! She's with Hinata chan!" answered Naruto while fighting a shadow beside him.

"Fuck!" muttered Sasuke as he was slashed in the shoulder by the shadow blade.

"Teme! What are these things? They don't seem to disappear! They keep on coming back like weeds or something!" yelled an exasperated Naruto while continuously fighting the shadows.

'_The dobe's right! They keep on coming back! What the fuck are these things!' _thought Sasuke but was shocked to hear a familiar voice behind the shadows.

"Sasuke…" called the voice.

"Sasuke…"

"Sasuke…"

'_Who?...__**WHAT**__ are you?' _said Sasuke through his thoughts.

"Sasuke…don't tell me you forgot who I am…" said the voice causing Sasuke to stiffen. He felt as if everything around him stopped moving and that he was suddenly consumed by darkness and the person in front of him…**that** man…no. that **monster. **Was in front of him with that despicable smile on his damn face.

"Sasuke…you shouldn't forget those who are close to you…especially me…" said the voice.

"How?...Why? are you here and more importantly…alive?" said Sasuke through clenched teeth as if saying the words were like acid in his mouth ready to burn and melt his very being.

"Me? Hahaha! Sasuke I am never gone, I can never die as long as there is another Uchiha…I will never truly disappear in this world…I am but a mere shadow…no Uchiha can live without me…for I am immortal…" said the voice while wrapping his shadow around Sasuke. "Sasuke…I will always remain your shadow…as the last Uchiha…you'll never find happiness…and you'll only bring pain and suffering to those you love…_she_ will only destroy herself if you stay by her side…leave her…" coached the voice.

"What the fuck are you talking about you bastard? Why the hell would I ever leave Hinata and believe everything you fucking say to me!" yelled Sasuke as he quickly removed the shadow surrounding him like paper.

"Hahahaha! Sasuke, you're not seeing the gravity of your decision…" said the voice when suddenly everything came back to him. Naruto fighting the shadows with Hinata and Sakura. And as if like everything went on slow motion, **he** appeared behind Hinata, blade ready to slice her off to oblivion. Using his speed, he protected her and instead he was the one who was sliced, not deep enough to die but deep enough to cause huge amount of pain.

"Argh!" yelled Sasuke in pain as he fell on the ground with Hinata below him.

"Sasuke kun!" Hinata and Sakura yelled both at the same time.

"Sasuke kun! The cut is too deep for me to heal! We need to bring him back to Konoha immediately! Naruto! Hinata chan? Are you all right?" said Sakura breathlessly.

"I-I'm f-f-fine…b-but S-Sasuke kun…" said Hinata as she began to tremble, seeing the blood of the person she love soak her clothes and her body.

"Don't worry! We won't let Sasuke kun go! Come on! Help me carry him back to konoha!" said Sakura as she tried to carry Sasuke with Hinata on the other side.

_**Konoha Hospital**_

Sasuke was at the ICU and was already being taken care of with Hinata and Sakura outside waiting for results. The tension was heavy between the two kunoichi and neither wanted to break it, instead they both waited in silence for the results the Hokage was to bring them.

After what seemed like hours of waiting, Tsunade came out sweating and obviously tired with Shizune trailing behind her.

"Sigh. Uchiha is fine. He just needs to stay put for a couple of days before he can be released. I trust the mission details are in the report you are about to give me, and that includes the scroll" said Tsunade eyeing the two woman in front of her.

"Hai" both answered.

"Alright. You two can visit him but make sure not to cause any troubles understood? Oh, and Hinata, come to my office tomorrow morning. I have something I need to talk to you about" said Tsunade before leaving the two behind.

Both were inside Sasuke's room but neither want to engage the other to talk so instead Sakura left without a word leaving Hinata alone with Sasuke. Hinata making sure no one was watching them used her Byakugan to scan the area and found that it was safe to talk to Sasuke. So she walked up to his bed and brushed her hand over his stray hair.

"Sasuke kun…" said Hinata as she continued to brush her hand over his hair.

Meanwhile inside Sasuke's head…

"Sasuke…now do you understand? With only little effort I can take all those you love away from you forever…that includes her…a life of an Uchiha is a curse Sasuke…you either leave her or I'll remove her completely…" said the voice.

"Why are you so intent on making me like this…" asked Sasuke as he talked with the voice of the monster.

"Simple really…you and your friend did this to me…you betrayed me Sasuke and now…I'll make your life a living hell…believe me…killing isn't the only thing I'm good at…hahahaha!" laughed the voice. "So which is it? She's right out there you know, waiting for you to wake up…make your choice…"

"You win…I'll leave her…just don't touch her…" muttered Sasuke knowing what **this monster** was capable of.

"Wise choice…" said the voice before fading into his subconscious.

"Sasuke kun…" heard Sasuke as he felt someone combing his hair comfortably knowing fully well who that person was.

"Hinata" mumbled Sasuke as he was brought into consciousness again. He saw how her beautiful lavender eyes shone as she saw him wake up and couldn't help but feel sad that he was about to leave her, his one and only source of life…his angel…and then a thought hit Sasuke. He loves Hinata and he is willing to do anything to protect her even if It means hurting her in the process. So slowly he grabbed her wrist and pulled her gently into him.

"Sasuke kun-!" started Hinata but was cut off by Sasuke's gentle yet passionate kiss. The kiss was full of love and emotion, as if this was to be their last. Hinata tried to push herself away from him, afraid that she might worsen his already worse wounds. But Sasuke didn't let her go; he was determined to go all the way…before he leaves her…forever…their kiss began to turn hungry with Sasuke nipping and sucking at Hinata's lower lip begging for entrance which Hinata generously offered. Their kiss lasted for what felt like an eternity before Sasuke began tracing his kisses through her jaw and to her neck and collarbone while all the while expertly removing her jacket. Hinata gasped at the sudden chill that surrounded her as her undershirt and jacket was already on the floor leaving her in her bra and pants.

"Sasuke k-kun…w-we shouldn't b-be d-doing this…" said Hinata breathlessly but was shocked at the sudden jolt her body made as she felt Sasuke's mouth enclosed around her breast while the other one was being caressed by his other hand. Her body arched at the new sensation filling her body…her most intimate parts felt like they were on fire and on the verge of exploding.

Hinata was so engrossed on the feeling Sasuke is doing that she didn't notice him already naked above her and was now carefully and slowly removing her pants and underwear.

Sasuke laid his eyes on the woman underneath him. She was like a goddess to him. She was so beautiful that nothing can ruin this moment for them. He began roaming his hand around her body, exploring her curves, her taut breast, her sensitive skin. He loved how her back arched every time his hand move intensely close to her pearl and how she would moan out his name.

"S-s-Sasuke" moaned Hinata as she felt him continuously tease her. "P-please…I w-want you" she moaned and pleaded breathlessly which caused Sasuke to smirk. Forgetting his injury, Sasuke position her legs in his shoulders with his head in between and then started to eat her.

"A-ah!" moaned Hinata as her body twisted to the new sensation of Sasuke's tongue moving and tasting her insides. How his tongue kept on playing with her sensitive jewel making her body and her breathing more erratic.

"S-Sasuke! I-I'm gonna-" moaned Hinata as she had her first ever orgasm with her body still trembling from excitement and exhaustion. As she was about to relax, she felt Sasuke moving below her and position himself above her entrance, before she could ask what he was doing, with one thrust he went inside her and broke through her barrier causing her to whimper in pain.

"Urghhh! Sasuke! It hurts!" whimpered Hinata as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Ssssshhhh….don't worry it'll only hurt for awhile…" said Sasuke as he kept himself still and waited for Hinata to adjust to him. As he felt her relax, he started to move inside her sending unbelievable feelings of pleasure towards Hinata and for himself. He groaned inwardly at her tightness and warmth that he started moving his pace faster and harder. Each thrust he made, made Hinata feel like heaven. She pulled Sasuke tight against her and wrapped her arms tightly against him with her legs around his waist.

"F-faster! H-harder!" moaned Hinata as Sasuke obliged.

After a series of thrusts and kisses, both were nearing their own climax…Sasuke felt Hinata's wall tightening more around him like squeezing him for all he was worth and with one last thrust…

"Sasuke!"

"Hinata!"

Both groaned and moaned in pure ecstasy. Sasuke fell beside Hinata as he removed himself inside her. Hinata was still breathless from their ordeal that she laid her body against his chest while saying…"Sasuke kun, I love you" Sasuke looked at her while replying, "Me too, I love you Hinata". As he was about to stand up Hinata quickly snatched his arm and said, "NO! Don't leave me! I-I felt that you're gonna leave me…please…don't leave me…" pleaded Hinata. Sasuke laid beside Hinata and said," I won't leave you Hinata, don't worry, I'll protect you". "Promise?" mumbled Hinata before closing her eyes. "Promise" said Sasuke as he looked at his angel and saw that she was already asleep because of tiredness. She was so beautiful. He felt horrible leaving her behind, but he knew he would never forgive himself if he let that monster hurt her.

"I'm sorry Hinata…this is the only way…to protect you…Aishiteru" said Sasuke with one last kiss after clothing himself and jumped out the window and towards the gates of Konoha. Never turning back…

As the sun rose towards Konoha and towards the hospital, Hinata felt cold for some reason. As she opened her eyes expecting to see her beloved she was shocked to see the other side of the hospital bed empty and barren and cold…as if no one slept there all night.

"Sasuke kun?" Hinata tried to call out but no answer. Hinata began to worry, her eyes filling up with tears, she searched for her clothes and quickly put them on before running out the hospital door looking for Sasuke and calling out his name, but alas…after hours and hours of search not one speck of Sasuke was seen through out the village…

"Sasuke kun!" Hinata yelled at the top of her lungs. And then she cried. She cried her heart out as if it was ripped in two. She laid on the ground for hours half hoping that everything was just a dream, that Sasuke was still with her while the other half hoping that all of this was just a sick joke that Sasuke pulled off and that he'll come back any moment now to hold her and apologize but neither came true…the tears didn't stop falling…she was so lost and broken that she thought she was gonna die of insanity…Hinata muttered one word…one word that felt so horrible against her mouth…

"Liar…"

And then she cried…over and over again…

**Guys! Very sorry for the late update but schools been hectic with tests coming along and all but I made this chapter extra long for all of you and I know the lemon wasn't that good but please bear with me since this is my first story and all! Thanks! And enjoy!**

**-princess**


End file.
